Dragon HaloZ
by SuperSaiyan5100
Summary: Dragon HaloZ takes place in an Alternate Universe where Vegito never unfused and now he is the only surviving Z warrior after the battle with Majin Buu. Now the only way to bring his friends back to life is to travel to Daten City, team up with the Anarchy Sisters, find the Dragon Balls and fight the forces of evil to bring them back.
1. Episode 1: The Dragon Balls are Stolen

Dragon HaloZ Episode 1: The Dragon Balls are Stolen, Next Stop Daten City

Our story begins right after the fight with Majin Buu on the planet of the Kai's in Other World. This is a sacred place where very few have traveled. A place where very little has been touched by the forces of the outside world, well, until today that is.

"Well Vegito, it looks like Majin Buu's no more. Good thing too because you JUST ABOUT DESTROYED MY WHOLE PLANET!" Old Kai yelled in his normal shrill voice. Kabitokai, who was standing next to him, looked around at the devastation that resulted from this battle. The immediate area is full of craters and destroyed hills. Farther out there is a giant hole that leads miles into the ground. The mountain that held the Z Sword is nothing more than a pile of rubble. As the dust from the battle settles it is clear that a major remodeling is in order.

"Yeah sorry about that" Vegito replied rubbing the back of his head. "But that's not how I wanted this to end. He left me no choice. It was either destroy him with all of my friends and sons still absorbed, or get killed and have the universe be destroyed by him. Now there is no way to bring anyone back." Vegito said

"Hey Vegito, we might still be able to bring everyone back but there is a big problem" said a voice inside his head. It was none other than Dende, Guardian of the Earth. He was using his telepathic powers to speak to Vegito from New Namek, where he had been using the powers of the Namekian Dragon Balls to aid Vegito in the battle against Majin Buu.

"What's up?" Vegito asked.

"Well, before the Earth was destroyed by Majin Buu, a group of villains managed to somehow find the Dragon Balls and take them back to their dimension."

"So, how do they even know about the Dragon Balls, much less figure out how to travel between dimensions?" Vegito asked.

"It would seem that the forces created by battles with past enemies must have created small holes in dimensions. It would seem that they were able to gather knowledge about them that way. When Majin Buu's scream tore a hole in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to Earth, it must have also created a hole between their dimension and ours that they were able to travel through. And since the Dragon Balls are in another dimension, they are still active" said Dende.

"Wait then that means I can still wish everyone back, this is great" Vegito said.

"It won't be that easy…" Dende started to explain.

"So what, a group of bad guys steal the Dragon Balls, it happens all the time. I'll just find them and take them back. It's nothing I can't handle." Vegito said interrupting him.

"No this is different" said Dende who was practically yelling now. "They are not from this dimension. And since they are from another dimension I have no idea if you are any match for them. For all we know they can be completely immune to your powers."

"So what do we do?" Vegito asked.

"Luckily I was able to figure out what dimension they are from and I will be able to make a link between this dimension and theirs. Once you get there you will want to look for a church on a hill. There you will find the two strongest beings in that dimension. They are angels so you better behave, unless you want to go straight to the Home for Infinite Losers." Dende laughed. Then out of the corner of his eye Vegito saw a portal open linking his dimension with the one the villains live.

"I won't be able to maintain contact with you once you go through, and I won't be able to keep the portal open for you, so once you go through, it will close. And remember, this is the only way to bring back our friends, so good luck." Dende said.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Vegito said. And without another word he stepped into the portal.

The portal led him to the outskirts of a city. The portal wasn't very well placed as it dropped him on his face in the street.

"Ow, I was not expecting that" Vegito said mildly annoyed that Dende couldn't have put the exit to the portal in a better location. He looked up and saw the portal close. He looked back down and took in his surroundings.

"What is this place?" he wondered looking around. Eventually he continued to look and saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Daten City'. "Daten City, huh. This must be the place Dende was talking about." he thought. "Now where's that church." He scanned the area and eventually found it on the complete opposite side of the city. "Well that looks like a church if I ever saw one" he said and began to fly towards it.

Daten City, a place that exists somewhere between Heaven and Earth. It is constantly under threat from evil ghosts and demons. Only two wield the powers beyond all human comprehension to stop these evil ghosts from taking over and from demons that want to rule the world. Invasions from ghosts and demons are a normal daily thing it seems now. But today won't be like any normal day.

"Fuck, where is it?!" an over sexed blonde yelled from her room wearing nothing but her bra. She is tearing her room apart searching for her lost item.

"How the hell should I know?!" the Goth yelled back from her room, which is kept nice and tidy, just how she likes it.

"Because who else would even think about wearing Backlace?" The blonde responded.

"What the hell, how did you lose Backlace?" the Afro Priest yelled. "That is a heavenly weapon and should not be taken lightly. You'd better find it or so help me God Panty I will…"

"Shut it Garter, I don't need your preacher bullshit right now!" Panty screamed.

"You know Garter's right, you should be more careful where you put your stuff" the redhead geek boy said meekly.

"Shut the fuck up, I don't need to hear it from you too, Geek Boy!" yelled Panty. Just as Chuck, the lovable green dog entered the room; he got kicked in the stomach by Panty spit up Backlace and flew out the window.

"God damn it Chuck, hey Stocking I found them, you're off the hook." Panty called to her sister.

"I told you I didn't have them, whore" Stocking mumbled. Suddenly there was a knock on their front door.

Outside Vegito was waiting at the door when suddenly Chuck appeared at his feet.

"What is that?" he wondered to himself. Suddenly the door opened up and Chuck ran inside. Standing in the doorway was Garterbelt.

"Who the hell are you?" Garterbelt asked.

"Wow, great welcoming party" Vegito thought. "I'm looking for angels. I know it sounds strange but a friend of mine told me that they lived in a church on a hill." Just then Panty and Stocking came down fully dressed.

"Oh wow he looks hot." Panty said. "Move out of the way Garter" she said as she knocks him onto the ground and knocks him out. "Oh hello there handsome" Panty said with lust in her eyes, and some drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. She moved closer to him and grabbed his right arm. "Wow, look at those muscles, do you workout?" she asked trying to make her move.

"Oh man, there goes Panty again, always thinking about sex. Although I must admit, he is kind of cute" Stocking thought blushing.

"Get off of me" Vegito demanded in a stern voice. Panty immediately let go and backed off a bit. "I'm looking for two angels, do you know if they're here?" he asked calming down a bit.

"Well just as luck may have it you're looking at them." Panty said proudly.

"Hahahaha" Vegito laughed. "Really now, you're angels. Do you think this is a joke? I'm looking for angels, not a goth and a whore" he said turning to leave.

"Well if you don't believe us then we will just have to show you" Stocking said. Vegito turned back around to face them again, his interest piqued.

"Oh pitiful shadows lost in the darkness, Oh evil spirits born of those drifting between heaven and earth!" Panty said as she took off her panties.

"May the thunderous powers from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! May that power shatter your low some impurity, and return you from whence you came!" Stocking said as a she took off her stockings.

"Repent, you motherfucker!" they both said together. Then a blue light started emanating from their lingerie as Backlace turned into a gun, and Stocking's stockings turned into her swords named Stripe 1 and Stripe 2. They both stood there with their weapons at the ready, and halos above their heads. Vegito stood there with a look of surprise that slowly turned into a smile. He found the ones he was looking for.

End of Episode 1.


	2. Episode 2: Danger Days

Dragon HaloZ Episode 2: Danger Days, the True Lives of the Fabulous Panty &amp; Stocking

"So, believe us now?" Panty asked.

"Yes you definitely are the ones that I was looking for," Vegito said still smiling. "Although this wasn't exactly what I had expected" he thought.

"Good, now that we've got that settled, I need some chocolate." Stocking said as both her swords turned back into stocking and Panty's gun back into panties. A few minutes later, they were all sitting down at the dinner table. "Hey by the way, you never told us who you are" she said eating a chocolate bar.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, my name's Vegito" he said.

"Vegito huh, with a name like that I take it you're not from around here are you" Panty said sitting back on her chair making it rest on its back two legs as she stared up at the ceiling.

"No I'm not, you see I…" he started, but was interrupted by a sudden formation of dark clouds outside and a bolt of lightning that struck Chuck. "Umm, does this usually happen?" Vegito asked.

"Yeah don't worry it happens all the time, though not normally this long." Panty said while Chuck was still getting fried by the lightning. When the lightning stopped Chuck lay charred on the ground. Suddenly Garterbelt appeared, seemingly recovered from the events that just transpired and hit Chuck with a mallet, and out popped a note.

"Dragon Balls" Garterbelt said reading the note out loud. "That don't make no fucking sense" he stated.

"So they are here" Vegito said in amazement as he stood up. "Dende was right!"

"Wait this note has meaning to you?" Garterbelt asked.

"Yes" Vegito said. "The Dragon Balls are seven orange balls with stars ranging from one to seven on them. When they are all gathered together, whoever possess them can have three wishes granted by Shenron, the dragon that appears when you activate them." He said.

"That sounds like a load of bull shit to me" Panty said matter of factly.

"They're real, I'm telling you and I can prove it too" Vegito said.

"How?" asked Stocking.

"With this" Vegito said pulling out the Dragon Radar. "It's called the Dragon Radar; it shows us the locations of the Dragon Balls". Vegito then turned it on as the angels looked over his shoulders to see what he was doing. He repeatedly hit the button on top of the radar to zoom in and out looking for a signal. "I found their signals. It appears that all seven have been gathered. We'd better hurry before it's too late to stop whoever has them from making their wishes" he said.

"Wait, we don't even know who's behind all this?" Stocking asked.

"No, all I know is that a group of people came to my dimension, stole the Dragon Balls, and they're now here" Vegito said. "The signals are coming from that direction" he said pointing northwest. "Is there anything over there?"

"Just the ruins of Oten City" Panty said.

Yes Oten City was destroyed in the battle between Panty and Stocking, with the help of Brief of course. The angelic weapon Judgment, a blue and white bo-staff, helped Brief put Panty back together and help Panty in the battle against Stocking. With the help of the Demon Sisters they managed to banish Stocking's dark side forever and lock Corset in the depths of hell. The demon sisters disappeared shortly there after and haven't been seen since. Speaking of Brief, he was listening to this whole conversation from around the corner, half hoping his services would be needed, and half hoping they wouldn't.

"Well if they exist then I say we head out and go see what's up" Stocking said.

"Well if you're really going through with this then I'll go too" Panty said. "Hey Geek Boy, grab Judgment and let's go" Panty said. A smile appeared on Briefs face as he picked up Judgment and got ready to go. When they all were outside, Panty whistled and See Through , the angels Hummer, appeared.

"Alright everyone, get in" Panty said as she climbed into the drivers seat.

"No thanks, I'll just fly. You guys follow me okay" Vegito said.

"Wait a second, you can fly?" Stocking asked in disbelief.

"Yeah watch" he said as he began to lift off the ground and into the air.

"Come on, this is totally unfair, am I the only one here that can't fly?" Brief asked.

"Shut it Geek Boy, I don't want to listen to you whine like a little bitch the whole way over there" Panty said in a raised voice.

"Come on guys, follow me" Vegito said as he flew off in the direction of the signal.

"Go See Through, go!" Panty yelled as they zoomed off following Vegito.

From the twisting roads of Daten City, to the ruined streets of Oten City, Vegito and the gang finally made it to the source of the signal after what felt like hours. It was coming from inside the only mostly intact building in the city, Corset's second tower.

"The signal is coming from inside that tower" Vegito said.

"Well, let's go check it out then" Brief said being unusually brave today. As the gang got out of the car, Brief grabbed Judgment and everyone got ready to enter. As they got to the door, a small problem presented itself.

"Shit, it's fucking stuck" Panty said as she jerked on the door.

"Move out of the way for a second" Vegito said as he moved towards the door. Panty stepped aside and gave him some room to work. "HAAAAA" Vegito yelled, and kicked the door down.

As they entered into the room, the only sources of light were from the sunlight through the windows and cracks in the walls, and from the Dragon Balls.

"There they are, see I told you that they were real" Vegito said. Panty was about to respond when she got interrupted.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here sister?" a female voice said in the darkness.

"It looks like the toilet angels are back, and they brought a new friend" said another female voice.

"Good, now we can destroy them all at once" said the other.

"Hahahahahahaha" they both laughed together.

"Come out and show yourselves" Vegito commanded.

"Very well" one of the female voices said. As they stepped out of the shadows it was clear who their identities were. The two girls both had red skin. One had blue hair, the other had green hair. The Anarchy Sisters looked at them in anger. Old enemies had returned.

End of Episode 2.


	3. Episode 3: Vegito Unleashes His Powers

Dragon HaloZ Episode 3: Vegito Unleashes His Powers, Behold the Super Saiyan

"What, but how? Why?" Brief said freaking out. "I thought that things had changed between us and the Demon Sisters!"

"I take it you know these guys?" Vegito asked.

"Yes, we have fought them many times" Stocking said. "The one with the green hair is Scanty, and the one with the blue hair is Kneesocks.

"You thought wrong" said Scanty.

"And now with your precious Dragon Balls, we will enact our plan" said Kneesocks.

"Oh no you won't" yelled Stocking.

"Oh pitiful shadows lost in the darkness, Oh evil spirits born of those drifting between heaven and earth!" Panty said as she took off her panties.

"May the thunderous powers from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! May that power shatter your low some impurity, and return you from whence you came!" Stocking said as a she took off her stockings.

"Repent, you motherfucker!" they both said together as their lingerie turned into their weapons. The two then charged at the Demon Sisters.

"Demon Barrier" Scanty yelled and a big red bubble appeared and surrounded the Demon Sisters and the Dragon Balls. As the Anarchy Sisters hit the barrier, they bounced off and were thrown to the ground. "Hahaha, this barrier is impenetrable, there is no way for you to get to us" Scanty said.

"We'll see about that HAAAA," Vegito charged. He punched the barrier and was immediately knocked to the ground as well.

"Hahaha, this is adorable" Scanty laughed.

"Yes sister, obviously they didn't hear you before" said Kneesocks. "Now time to activate step one of our plan."

"Yes let's" Scanty agreed. "Arise Shenron" she yelled.

A blinding flash of light hit the room as the Eternal Dragon rose from the Dragon Balls. The sky outside turned black, while the horizon stayed lit and the winds picked up. Shenron was so big that he actually punched a hole in the ceiling. When the light faded a giant green dragon was floating in front of and above them.

"You, who have summoned me, shall be granted three wishes. State them now" Shenron said in his deep voice.

"Holy crap, what is that!?" Brief yelled in a panic.

"Eternal Dragon, I wish for Corset to be freed from the depths of hell, and to be brought here" Scanty yelled looking up at Shenron.

"Your wish has been granted" Shenron said as his eyes glowed red. Corset appeared in front of everyone. A look of shock was on his face that turned into a smile.

"Hahahaha, I've been freed! You've done well Scanty and Kneesocks" Corset said.

"Thank you" said Scanty bowing to Corset.

"It was our pleasure" said Kneesocks bowing to Corset as well.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll handle this next wish" he said. He turned around and looked up at Shenron. "I wish that I was stronger than anyone in this realm."

"Your wish has been granted" Shenron said with his eyes glowing red once more.

"Perfect, now no one will get in my way ever again" Corset yelled.

"One more wish still remains make it now so that I may go" Shenron said, beginning to get frustrated.

"Oh man, if we don't stop them from making this last wish, who knows what will happen" Vegito said.

"But what can we do?" Stocking asked.

"I don't… wait a second, whoever is in earshot of the dragon can have there wish granted, it doesn't have to be the people who summoned him. And that barrier isn't sound proof." Vegito said.

"Then, that means that we can make a wish as well" Brief said.

"Exactly, now I have a wish" he said. He turned around and faced Shenron. "Shenron, I wish that everyone who was killed in the battle with Majin Buu were restored to life" Vegito yelled.

"What, he can't do that, can he? He can't just steal a wish from us, right?" Kneesocks asked

"Your wish has been granted" said Shenron as his eyes glowed red. "My job here is done, fare thee well" Shenron said as he disappeared

"What? No, this can't be happening, come back" Scanty said, as the Dragon Balls rose up in the sky. The Dragon Balls touched and spread apart, scattering all across the world as the sky returned to normal.

"Oh and by the way, now that all three wishes have been used, the Dragon Balls scatter around the whole planet and go dormant, looking like ordinary rocks for an entire year" Vegito said smugly.

Back in Vegito's realm the Z fighters were training in Other World when they noticed that there haloes were gone.

"Hey Trunks, your halo is gone" said Goten.

"So is yours Goten" Trunks said.

"But how?" Piccolo asked.

"Vegito must have done this. He must have wished for this to happen" said Krillin.

"But why hasn't he wished us back to Earth?" asked Tien.

"Don't worry, he must have used the other two wishes to fix other problems before he could bring us back to Earth" said Yamcha.

"Well we might as well keep training until he does" said Gohan.

"Those stinking meddlers, how dare they interfere with our plan" Scanty said as she let down the barrier.

"No matter sister, we will still end these three once and for all" Kneesocks assured.

"Don't get so cocky, we beat you once we can do it again" said Stocking. "Yeah and this time we have back up, right Vegito? Panty said.

"Right, Hrggggggg" Vegito grunted as he was building up his energy. Lightning began to emanate from his body.

"What's happening to him?" Scanty asked.

"I'm not sure sister" Kneesocks said.

"It's of no concern to you" Corset said. "I will take him, you two take on those pesky angles." He said.

"Right!" said the Demon Sisters together, as they began there transformation.

"Break, oh earth. Dry up, oh sea. Burn out, oh Sun. Grant us power Earthly Leaders and Gate Keepers of Hell. Guide us makers of the Underworld. We are high class demon commanders" they both said in unison as Scanty's panties turned into two guns and Kneesocks turned her knee socks into a pair of scythes. They both stood ready to attack.

"You guys got these two?" Vegito asked.

"Don't worry about us" Stocking said.

"Yeah, we'll be fine" Panty agreed.

The Demon Sisters then charged at the Anarchy Sisters and began to fight. The battle between the Anarchy and Demon Sisters began with Scanty versus Panty, and Kneesocks versus Stocking. Gunfire was traded and blades clashed as the battle intensified. They were evenly matched as no one could land a significant attack on each other. Meanwhile, Brief was just standing there unsure of what to do. He looked at the battles raging before him as there was no one left for him to fight. Everyone was moving so fast, it was hard for him to follow what was happening. Then he turned his attention to Vegito and Corset.

"Looks like the real battle is about to start" he thought.

"It looks like it's just you and me" Corset said.

"Yes, I suppose so. However you won't have an easy time with me. You see there is one thing you need to know about me; I'm not from this dimension" Vegito stated.

"So, what does that have to do with anything? Like I said, you can't do beat me, I am the strongest being in this realm now" Corset said.

"It means that I hold within me a power unseen by this dimension's inhabitants. I possess a power within me beyond your comprehension. So instead of trying to describe it to you, I'll just show you. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He yelled. He continued to yell as his power was being released. First his eyes began to change. They turned from the usual black to an aquamarine. Then his eyebrows turned blond as particles of gold began to streak from his hair. His hair then turned a bright gold and there was one final scream that was accompanied by a blinding flash of light. Everyone stopped their battles as this was happening. When the light dimmed enough for everyone to see it became apparent that the room they were in was much more lit up than before. Standing in the center of the room was Vegito, with a yellow aura surrounding his whole body. It was illuminating the whole room. Everyone stood in amazement.

"Call me Super Vegito" he said with a smile.

"Holy fucking shit, he's a blonde?!" Panty yelled in surprise and confusion.

"You're not the only one who has tricks up their sleeves. Now, watch this one" Vegito said to Panty. "I'll be able to take him out with this" Vegito said as he raised his arms straight to each side, his palms out and fingers straight. "FINAL" he yelled as yellow lightning began to dance around his body. He then brought his arms straight out in front of him, with bent fingers, and brought them together wrist to wrist, one on top of the other. "Ka….. Me" he said as he brought his hands to his right side with the palms facing each other. "Ha… Me." A blue light began to shine from the space between his palms. The lightning spread from his body to the blue light and surrounded it. It got more intense as he put more energy into his attack. Everyone in the room stood motionless staring, all wondering the same thing: What is going on?

"What are you doing, what is that?" Corset asked in fear.

"It's your worst nightmare" Vegito responded. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he yelled as he brought his hands back straight out and wrist to wrist once again as the beam of energy fired from his hands. The ground shook as the beam fired from his hands. This was accompanied by a huge flash of light as the beam struck where Corset was standing, went through the wall and went up into space. He stood there with a small amount of smoke coming from his hands as he panted lightly. "That'll teach him to mess with me" Vegito said as the light faded away. The blast was so strong that the whole building had evaporated. And looking further out there were whole sections of building cut down in the line of fire. Everyone stood in awe at the amazing spectacle of what they had just witnessed. But as the dust settled, it became apparent that Corset was gone.

"What, but how?! That was my strongest attack. No one is fast enough to dodge it at this close range." he said in shock.

"If that's true then where did he go?" asked Stocking.

"Here I am" Corset said appearing behind Panty.

"Ahhh, Panty look out, behind you!" Brief yelled. But it was too late. Before Panty had time to react, Corset kicked her right in the neck and broke it instantly. She dropped Backlace, and slumped to the ground seemingly lifeless. Vegito looked on in horror as he realized what he was up against: pure evil.

"No, you monster, you'll pay for that" Vegito said as he rushed Corset. Just as he was about to kick Corset, he grabbed Vegito by the leg. Before he could break loose, Corset brought his free hand down with such force that he broke his leg. "AHHH" Vegito screamed in pain. Corset then kicked him to the ground where he lay seemingly unconscious. His hair turned back to normal.

"Oh no, Vegito" Stocking said worriedly. She landed next to Brief as they stood back to back.

"Well Stocking, what do you think we should do? Were outnumbered and outclassed" said Brief.

"We have to fight them, we to win! Haaaa" Stocking yelled as she charged at Corset as the Demon Sisters looked on. Corset easily dodged all her attacks. He then grabbed her by the neck.

"Well, well, still think you can win?" asked Corset. Corset began to squeeze her neck harder. Stocking could only make gurgling sounds as Corset began to crush her wind pipe. Corset laughed and squeezed her neck harder. Cracking of bones could be heard as he began to crush her spine.

"Oh no, not Stocking too. I have to stop him!" Brief said as he sprung into action. Corset saw the incoming attack and threw Stocking into him in mid air, knocking him back to the ground.

"Now, I think it's time to end this little game" Corset said as he descended and move towards Brief who was paralyzed with fear while Stocking was on the ground next to him. She wasn't moving, so he could only assume that she was either unconscious, or, worse yet, dead.

"SAY GOOD BYE" he yelled. Just as he was about to deliver the coup-de-grace, a blast of energy hit Corset. Brief passed out from shock and Corset looked over and saw who it was.

"You, but how?" he asked

"It's going to take a lot more than a broken leg to keep me down. And trust me, there's plenty more where that came from" Vegito said with a confident smile. In truth, that blast used up almost all of his remaining energy. Corset's attack had really taken a toll on him. Standing on one foot never seemed more difficult than it did right now. He wasn't sure how long he could keep his bluff going.

"Really now, let's test your claim." Corset said. He charged at Vegito, but right as he got to him, Vegito disappeared. "What, where did he go?" Corset said as he looked around. Vegito then reappeared holding Panty, Stocking and Brief, all three of them unconscious.

"I need a year before I can fight you again. Once the Dragon Balls are active, then we'll have our rematch" Vegito said revealing his true intentions.

"No, we will finish this right now" Corset said as he began to charge at Vegito. Vegito took his index and middle fingers on his right hand and put the tips of them on his forehead. Just as Corset was about to swing at him, Vegito used Instant Transmission and teleported away.

"Where'd they go?" Scanty asked.

"I don't know sister, it looks like they just vanished" Kneesocks said.

"No matter, we will let them go for now. They will come back, and when they do, we will finish them off for good" Corset laughed as the Demon Sisters joined in.

Vegito reappeared in front of the church and he set them down. He pulled out his bag of Senzu Beans, and counted how many were left.

"One, two, three, four, five, I have five left" he said. "I don't want to waste these, so I'll give one to Panty and one to Stocking. Brief isn't in as bad of shape so I'll give him a half, and I'll take a half." He went over to Panty first, who was in the worst shape and gave her a Senzu bean. At first she didn't chew it, but after some coaxing, he finally got her to eat it. He got Stocking to eat hers a little quicker. He then went over to Brief and split a Senzu Bean in half. He ate one half, and gave Brief the other half and he managed to eat his. Vegito then picked them all up walked inside and brought them upstairs to put them in their rooms. Garterbelt was upstairs as well, noticed the condition they were all in and asked the obvious question.

"What the fuck happened out there?" he asked. Vegito put them all into their respective beds to rest. When he was done, he answered Garterbelt.

"It's a long story" he said. Then he passed out right there in the hallway.

End of Episode 3


	4. Episode 4: Day One of Saiyan Training

Dragon HaloZ Episode 4: Day One, A Crash Course in Saiyan Training

Vegito woke up with a start, sat up, and looked around. He was on the couch, covered in blankets. He wondered why this was so, and then remembered the events that took place. He attempted to stand up and found that he had a cast on his leg. When he tried to put pressure on it, a jolting pain shot through his body and he simply fell back on the couch.

"It looks like there was more damage than I thought. I guess half a Senzu Bean just didn't quite cut it" he thought.

"Oh good, you're awake" a voice said. Vegito turned around and saw Garterbelt on the other side of the room.

"Oh man, how long was I out for?" Vegito asked.

"About two weeks. Honestly, I thought you would be out longer. You were beaten up pretty bad" he said.

"Two weeks? Oh man. Hey, where are Brief and the girls? How are they doing?" Vegito asked.

"Everyone's okay, they are all upstairs trying to figure out a plan of action" Garterbelt said.

"Thanks" Vegito said. He then began to hover off the couch and above the floor. He had to fly everywhere since he had a cast on his leg. When he ascended to the top floor he heard voices coming from the T.V. room. As he got closer he could make out what they were saying.

"What about that?" Brief asked.

"How the fuck would that even work?" Panty said.

"Well, we have to think of something" Stocking said. The trio heard the door open and saw Vegito standing in the doorway.

"Vegito, your okay, we were so worried about you" Stocking said as she ran up and hugged him. "I heard about how you saved us. That was so brave of you" she said teary eyed.

"Oh god" Panty thought, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing really, just doing my job" Vegito said patting her back. "Now what's up?" he said looking back up at the rest of them. "Garterbelt told me that you guys were brainstorming a plan."

"Yeah, but nothing we've come up with is viable" Brief said.

"Well I can tell you right now that nothing you guys can come up with will work" he said.

"Hey asshole, don't diss our intelligence" Panty yelled.

"No, I mean the only way for us to win is for to train you three. I fought Corset and know what he is capable of. If we are going to stand a chance against him, I will have to teach you everything I know" Vegito said.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, what the fuck was that all about in Oten City? Why did you turn blonde?" Panty asked.

"Plus you still haven't told us where you even came from" Stocking added.

"It's a long story, so I'll start from the beginning" he said. "I am not from this dimension, I am from a completely different realm. Where I come from, the Dragon Balls, which were on the Earth in my dimension, were stolen by the Demon Sisters, as you call them, and were taken here."

"But how were the Demon Sisters able to travel between dimensions? Because last time I checked, that isn't possible" Stocking said.

"In my dimension, beings with extraordinary powers exist. Some like me and my friends, use our powers for good. But others use theirs for evil and personal gain. One such evil being was Majin Buu. He was so powerful that he was able to rip holes in between dimensions. One of those bursts of power he produced tore a hole between my dimension and this one that the Demon Sisters were able to travel through." He explained. "One of my friends was able to create a temporary portal between this world and mine. He also told me to look for the most powerful beings in this dimension, which led me here."

"Okay, that still doesn't explain the blond hair" Panty said. "Or the beams of light you fired from your hands."

"The race of people I come from are called Saiyans. We were a mighty warrior race that lusted for battle. We were naturally born with incredible fighting potential. One ability that is shared between all Saiyans and anyone who has the proper training, is the ability to use energy to attack, like how I did against Corset. Another ability shared by all Saiyans that have a tail is to be able to transform into a giant ape at the full moon. But a much rarer ability is what is called a Super Saiyan. When a Saiyan transforms into a Super Saiyan, their fighting power increases fifty fold. Their hair also turns blond, their eyes turn green and a bright yellow aura surrounds their body. With the power of the Super Saiyan, I was able to become the strongest warrior in my dimension. I could beat anyone that stood in my way" he said.

"So how did Corset beat you then?" Brief asked.

"When Corset made that wish to become the strongest being in this dimension, I thought it only meant stronger than you guys, since I am not from this dimension. But I didn't take into account that the wish would to be stronger than anyone in this dimension included me as well. Now he is stronger than anyone I have ever faced, even stronger than me" he said.

"So what can we do?" Stocking asked.

"If I remember the wish correctly, he said that he wished to be stronger than anyone in this dimension currently. Which means that he won't get any stronger if he doesn't train or anything. Which is why I have decided to train you three and in return you guys train me. Like I said before, if we can have a productive year of training we should be able to beat Corset and the Demon Sisters once and for all" he said. "So what do you say? Are you in?"

"Yeah" all three said together.

"Good, it's settled then, we will start our training as soon as I am healed" he said as he flew out of the room.

As the weeks passed, Vegito healed up and was stronger than ever. When he was ready, they all met outside to begin their training.

"Now let's begin." Vegito said. "I have to see where you guys are at with your skill levels, so one at a time each of you will come at me with all you've got. Panty, you're up first."

"Alright" She said walking up. "Hey Stocking, he wants me at my best so toss me your panties" Panty said.

"Here you go" Stocking said throwing her panties to Panty.

"Perfect" Panty said as she spun the panties around her fingers. As she did, they gave off a blue light and turned into pistols. She then put the butt of her guns together and they morphed into a machine gun.

"Ready?" Panty asked taking aim at Vegito.

"Ready" said Vegito. Panty pulled the trigger and a quick burst of bullets went flying towards Vegito. Panty's aim was dead on but when the bullets reached their target, they just went right through him. After a few second of gun fire, Panty stood stunned.

"But how, my aim was spot on" she said. She looked down and gasped in astonishment at the marks in the grass by his feet, as if he had been sliding around and dodging them so fast that she couldn't even see him move. "But it can't be, no one is that fast" she said.

"Come on, surely you can do better than that right?" Vegito asked with a smile.

"Alright, that's it, you've asked for it" she said and took aim once more. She pulled the trigger yet again and another barrage of gunfire was unleashed. This time however one bullet hit the ground and kicked up a lot of dust. She kept firing blindly into the dust cloud hoping that at least a few of her shots would hit. Eventually she stopped firing and Stocking ran up to her.

"Panty, you should be more careful, you could've killed him for all we know" Stocking said.

"Hey, he said to come at him with everything I had, and that's what I did" Panty said. As the dust settled Vegito appeared out of the dust with his fist held out. When he unclenched his fingers, all of the bullets Panty had shot him with fell to the ground, crushed.

"Not bad, but you have to work on feeling out where your opponent is and not shoot blindly" Vegito said. "Alright Stocking your up." Panty dropped her sights and went back to where she was before and sat down. Stocking then stepped up as she turned her stockings into swords. She stood weapons at the ready, waiting for Vegito's signal to start.

"Ready?" Vegito asked.

"Let's go" she said and charged at Vegito. She ran at him and jumped in the air with her sword held over her right shoulder. When she came back down, she swung and he blocked the attack with one finger.

"Come on, I thought you were a master swordsman" he taunted.

"AAARGG" she yelled as a furious bout of slashes cuts and jabs were unleashed. Vegito was blocking them all as they moved around the yard at lightning speed. Each time Stocking would swing, Vegito anticipated her movements and reacted accordingly to them. Stocking couldn't land a single strike on Vegito, so after about five minutes of this, he decided that he had enough and had a good reading on her skill level.

"I think that's enough for now" he said lowering his guard. Stocking lowered her guard as well. "Stocking, you need to work on being more tactful with your sword, you can't just swing and hope you hit, you have to plan your strikes. You also need to work on your reflexes as well. Basically, you have to be faster. Brief, it's your turn" Vegito said. Stocking went back and sat down next to Panty as the both watched Brief step up to the plate.

"O-okay" Brief stuttered. He got Judgment at the ready. Right as he was about to attack, Vegito stopped him.

"Stop, I can already tell what your biggest problem is. It's bravery. You can't hesitate, not for a split second. If you do, your enemies will take full advantage and quickly finish you off. You have to learn to be on your toes and on constant guard for anything your opponent can throw at you." Brief went back to where the other two were sitting. "Alright, now it's my turn. You came at me with everything, now I'll come at you. AAAH" he yelled as a blinding flash of light emanated from him as he turned into a Super Saiyan. The trio stood up and got their weapons ready.

"Alright, ready Stocking?" Panty asked.

"Ready" Stocking replied.

"Ready, Brief?" Panty asked.

"Ready" he said.

"Then let's go!" Panty yelled. They all charged Vegito with their weapons at the ready. Right as they were about to strike, he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" asked Panty. Panty, Stocking and Brief looked around but Vegito had seemingly vanished.

"Come on you guys, feel me out, don't try to look for me" Vegito said from a place unseen. Vegito appeared next to Panty.

"What the f…" was all she got out before Vegito kicked her in the side and she fell to the ground. Stocking watched on as she remembered what Vegito had said to her, and saw an opportunity to strike.

"Haaaaa" she yelled and prepped her swords to attack. She swung, but Vegito blocked her attacked and punched her once in the stomach. She was out cold instantly. This left Brief. He was standing there panicking about how his love Panty and her sister Stocking were just brushed aside without Vegito breaking so much as a sweat.

"Come on Brief, man up. Remember what he told you. Be on guard and don't hesitate" he thought. Then with determination he went on the offensive. Vegito simply tilted his head to one side as the end of Judgment whizzed by his ear. Vegito then punched Brief in the face and Brief went sliding and hit his head on a rock. Vegito then breathed outward as his hair and eyes went back to normal. He looked around at the three of them all unconscious.

"Man, I have my work cut out for me" he said as he carried them all inside. He then took them upstairs and handed them over to Garterbelt.

"Now, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Garterbelt asked.

"Yes, if I can train them, I believe that with their skills plus mine, we can beat them" Vegito responded.

"Training huh, to me it looks more like they're just punching bags for you" Garterbelt said.

"Maybe I was a little hard on them for their first day, but I don't have time to take it easy on them. We only have a year until we fight Corset and the Demon Sisters again, and that's not a lot of time. I have to expedite the training as fast as possible for us to have any chance against them" Vegito explained."Tell them as soon as they get up in the morning to meet me outside for training" Vegito said as he started to walk back downstairs.

"Wait, where are you going?" Garterbelt asked.

"Outside, I have my own training to do" he said as he descend down the stairs and walked back outside.

When he walked outside it was night time. They had spent the whole day training in the heat of the summer day, and now that it was night, the air was crisp and cool. He walked out back and stood there feeling the wind on his face as he got deep into thought. He closed his eyes and began thinking about this last month and a half. How his actions had caused this whole situation to begin with, about how he met Panty, Stocking, Brief and Garterbelt. Then he thought about how he almost let his chance of wishing everyone back slip away, about how he almost let more innocent people die and of course, how he wasn't strong enough to stop Corset on the spot. He also thought about how he wasn't able to save the Earth an all it's inhabitants, including his friends from destruction. Those thoughts infuriated him. He opened his eyes and his expression turned to one of complete anger.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he yelled as the area around him lit up as he turned into a Super Saiyan. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH." Small stones began to lift off of the ground and swirl around his body. His fist were clenched so tight that his fingernails were cutting into his hands through his gloves, and making them bleed. "How could I have let this happen" he yelled still in a rage. His aura became more sporadic and uncontrolled. "I am the strongest warrior in the universe. How could I have been so weak as to let the whole Earth down?! I let all of it's inhabitants and my friends die!" he yelled. "I was even weak enough to let a mere demon toss me aside like I was nothing!" He then punched the ground with such force that the whole church shook violently. "It's pathetic, asking for a whole year to beat a person who normally shouldn't be any match for you, and to wish my friends back. I'm making a complete mockery of my entire race" he said.

"Hey, Vegito, are you okay?" a voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw Stocking dressed in her nightgown. She had a look of concern on her face. He powered down back to normal and turned around to face her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I woke up from all the yelling and the church shaking and I looked outside and saw you. I wanted to see if you were alright" she said.

"I'm fine, thanks" he said angrily, turning away.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Yes" he said, his patience wearing thin. He turned back to face her and saw she had dropped her gaze. Her expression made him feel a little guilty for yelling at her. "You just wouldn't understand" he said calming down a bit.

"No, I might not understand, but you can't dwell on the past" she said looking back up at him. "You can't focus on trying to change things that can't be changed, rather use that as motivation for the future."

"But if I was stronger I could have stopped Corset right there, but I was too weak" Vegito said.

"You're not weak Vegito; you're the strongest person I have ever seen. You saved our lives remember, that's all that matters. And besides you'll get another chance at Corset and to bring back all your friends. And with your help, we will restore peace to Daten City as well" she said with a smile.

"How do you about my friends?" he asked.

"Well, when you're screaming at the top of your lungs, it's hard not to hear you" she said with a laugh. Vegito laughed a little too. "I made some tea for you. It might help you relax a little bit" she said. He looked over and saw a full teacup sitting on the rock next to her. "Well, (yawn), I'm going back to bed" she said as she turned to go back inside.

"Hey, be sure to be outside as fast as possible after you wake up tomorrow, day two of training will start as soon as everyone is ready. Be sure to spread the word" he said.

"Okay" she said standing in the doorway.

"Oh and Stocking," he said. Stocking turned back to face him. "Thanks" he said with a smile. She smiled back at him as she went back inside and went to bed. Vegito sat on the rock, drank the tea and quickly followed suit.

End of Episode 4


	5. Episode 5: Role Reversal

Dragon HaloZ Episode 5: Role Reversal, the Teacher Becomes the Student

Vegito stood outside and waited for Panty, Stocking and Brief to get ready. He thought about what happened last night. Something Stocking had said had lit something inside of him. He was more determined than ever to see to it that they would be ready for Corset the next time they met.

"If they'd ever get out here that is" he thought. Meanwhile upstairs, Stocking was quickly getting ready for the day. She had taken a shower, eaten a bowl of ice cream for breakfast, brushed her teeth and got dressed, all in the span of ten minutes. When she was done, she went over to Brief and Panty's room. Brief slept in Panty's room because 1, they only had three rooms and there was no way he'd sleep in the same room as Garterbelt, and 2, Brief and Panty were 'engaged'. Panty still had sex with whoever she pleased, but she was spending more and more time with Brief. Speaking of Panty, she had just woken up and was lying in her bed with Brief.

"Ahhh, there is nothing better than waking up next to some morning wood" she thought with a smile as she looked at Brief, who still sleeping.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Panty are you awake yet? You have to get ready, Vegito's outside waiting for us" Stocking yelled on the other side of the door.

Panty sat up with the sheets wrapped around her body, and yelled back. "Fine, I'm getting up, fuck." She turned to Brief, who was somehow still sleeping, even after all the yelling, and woke him up. "Hey, Geek Boy, wake up" she said as she knocked on his head.

"What?" he asked drowsily.

"Sugartits says that Pseudo-Blonde's outside waiting for us" she said pointing her thumb over her shoulder and towards the window.

"Well, I guess we should get ready then" said Brief as he hopped out of bed.

"Ugh, yeah you're right" she admitted as she kicked off her covers.

Back outside Vegito was contemplating whether or not to go in there and get them himself when he heard the door open. He opened his eyes and saw Stocking coming down the stairs and approach him.

"Good morning Stocking" he said when she walked up to him.

"Good morning Vegito. Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes, much" he responded. "Hey, where are Brief and Panty? Aren't they coming too?"

"Yeah, they should be coming out any minute now" she responded.

Five minutes later, Brief and Panty came outside and walked over to where Vegito and Stocking were.

"Well, look who decided to show up" Vegito said.

"Sorry it took us so long" said Brief.

"Nah, it's fine" Vegito said. "Now I bet you guys are pretty sore from yesterday."

"Holy shit, yeah we are" Panty said as she stretched.

"So here's what we are going to do. We're going to have an easy day today. I'll go over some basic fighting moves with you. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" said Stocking.

"Good. Now, I say that we should start by teaching you guys some basic blocking techniques" Vegito stated.

Just before he was about to start the day's lesson, a dark cloud appeared and lightning shot down and hit Chuck, who was standing near by.

"Shit, what is it this time?" Panty mumbled. Garterbelt appeared and hit the charred Chuck with a mallet and out popped a package.

"A package? Well that's different" Stocking said.

"Yes, it appears Heaven has something big planned for someone here" Garterbelt said. Chuck then coughed up a note. "What the hell is this?" he asked and began to read the note that accompanied the package. "Dear Vegito, we have taken notice of your pure heart and actions, and have decided to give you a gift. It should help you in your endeavors" Garterbelt read out loud.

"Well, what is it?" Vegito asked.

"Here, catch" Garterbelt said as he tossed the package to Vegito.

Vegito caught the package and examined it. It was small, thin, and barley weighed anything. He walked over to the rock, sat down and opened it up.

"Well, what is it?" Brief asked.

"It's a pair of gloves" Vegito responded. He took them out of the package and looked them over. They looked exactly like his old gloves.

"Well try them on" said Garterbelt.

Vegito took off his old gloves and slipped on the new ones. He looked from one hand to the other, inspecting them. "I don't feel any different. How are these supposed to help? They feel exactly the same as my old ones" he said.

"Hey, there is something else in here" Stocking said. "It looks like another note." Stocking grabbed the piece of paper and handed it to Vegito.

"Only with a heart as pure as an angel, can you unlock your true power" Vegito read out loud. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that these gloves are heavenly weapons just like my stockings" Stocking said.

"Or my panties" Panty chimed in.

"Okay, so I have weapons made for an angel. But clearly I'm not an angel, so how am I supposed to use these without one of you activating them for me first" he said.

"Just do what the note said, use your pure heart" Stocking said.

"I'll try" he said. Vegito got up and walked forward a bit and stood there. He closed his eyes and focused. "Oh pitiful shadows lost in the darkness" He said in a quiet voice. "Oh evil spirits born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth" he yelled as he turned into a Super Saiyan. "May the thunderous powers from these garments strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger. May that power shatter your low some impurity, and return you from whence you came!" His aura became blindingly bright as the power of the Super Saiyan was being combined with the power of Heaven itself. "By the powers invested in me, repent" he yelled as his gloves began to glow the same blue that the angels lingerie do when they transform. When the light faded away, the gloves had changed into white and blue brass knuckles. "Wow, it worked" he said stunned. "I can't believe it, haha" he said jumping up and down. "This is great" he said turning back to the others.

"Yes it is, but those are heavenly weapons and without the proper training, they will be useless to you" said Garterbelt.

"Well, I guess that's where the girls come in, right?" he said turning to them.

"Of course we'll help you. After all, the fates of entire dimensions rests on our shoulders" Stocking said.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we have a fucking choice. If we don't do something, Corset is going to rule every universe in creation" Panty said.

So it was settled, Panty, Stocking and Brief helped train Vegito to control and use his new angelic weapon effectively. The training was difficult at first. Vegito had to wrap his head around a completely different style of fighting that he was used to. Eventually he started to get the hang of it and became more confident in his abilities. He started combat training with the Anarchy Sisters, with him at a clear disadvantage. Not being used to this type of hand to hand (or rather knuckles to guns/swords as it were) combat made it difficult for him to fight effectively. Never before had he experienced anything like this before, which resulted in him getting beat every time he fought one of them. But after a while the fights became more evenly matched. He would be able to go toe to toe with one of them and they would match each other blow for blow. This often resulted in ties. Eventually he was strong enough to be able beat them most of the time. Soon he was powerful enough to take them both on at once. A little while after that, he finally became an effective fighter with his new abilities. He was able to learn the angels fighting styles, find their weaknesses and exploit them. All of this took about six months to complete and once it was done, Vegito had the ability to use his heavenly weapons to their fullest ability. He then took the reins again and resumed training the Anarchy Sisters and Brief for the fight against Corset. Time was of the essence, as there was only six months left before the Dragon Balls would be active again and the battle to decide the fate of creation would begin.

End of Episode 5


	6. Episode 6: The Fusion Dance

Dragon HaloZ Episode 6: The Fusion Dance, Vegito's Ultimate Secret

"Alright now focus. Let your energy flow through you. Don't try to force it" Vegito said to Panty. He stood there with his arms crossed watching closely to her every move. On the rock near by, Stocking was drinking a soda and Brief was sitting next to her as they both looked on. They had been outside in the back yard, taking turns all day trying to manipulate their energy into attacks. "Do you feel it yet?" Vegito asked.

"Fuck, I don't know, maybe" Panty answered with her eyes closed.

"Concentrate and whenever you're ready, do what I told you" he said. When she felt she was ready, she opened her eyes and began.

"Ka… Me" she said. She brought he palms to face each other on the right side of her body, with her fingers bent. "Ha… Me." A small blue light started to appear in the space between her palms. He noticed the light and smiled. She was the first one to have visible results.

"You're doing it!" Vegito praised. "Now don't lose focus, and release."

"HAAA" she yelled and brought her arms straight out in front of her hands wrist to wrist, one on top of the other. A small beam of energy left her hands but quickly vanished in a puff of smoke. Exhausted, Panty fell to the ground on her hands and knees panting. "Shit" she said as she pounded the ground in frustration.

"You're getting there, don't get discouraged. It takes a lot of work to master energy manipulation and I think you're doing a great job" he said as he offered a hand to Panty. Panty looked up, grabbed his hand and he helped her up. "Alright Stocking, it's your turn again" he said as Panty made her way back to where Brief was.

Stocking got up with a grunt and she slowly began to make her way over to him. But before she got to him, Brief spoke his mind.

"Hey Vegito, can we take a break? We've been going at this for eighteen hours straight. I know we are crunched for time, but we have been on this whole energy thing for a week and have barely gotten any rest" Brief said.

Being crunched for time was an under statement. They only had two weeks left before the battle with Corset began.

"Yeah, I can barely walk, and I can't keep my sugar intake high enough to keep going" Stocking said.

"Plus I haven't had sex all day, my libido can't handle this, man" Panty said still a little dizzy from her efforts.

Vegito sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger on his right hand. "Alright fine, it's getting close to dinner so I guess we'll stop there for today" he said. The four of them went back inside and met up with Garterbelt as he was cooking dinner.

"Hey guys, dinner isn't going to be ready for half an hour so you guys should wash up in the mean time" Garterbelt said.

So Vegito and the gang went upstairs to use the shower. Since there was only one shower, they had to wait in line until the person ahead was done. Vegito went last and once he got in, he began to think of the training he has put them through. During the previous five months and two weeks Vegito had trained the Anarchy Sisters and Brief in his fighting style. At first he was able to toss them all aside and brush off any of their attacks with ease. All the while giving them advice on how to improve. They took the advice they were given to heart and tried to act on it. Brief became much braver and was on constant guard. Once he was doing that Vegito was able to fight him and begin to improve in his fighting skills. Panty had worked on feeling out her opponent. At first she couldn't understand what he was talking about when he said to feel him out. But eventually he was able to teach her and everyone else how to sense energy. With that ability, Panty was able to anticipate where Vegito would appear and be able to aim and shoot at him even if she couldn't see him. She had become so good, that he had even been shot by her once or twice. Stocking had improved dramatically as well. At first she had been slashing without any tactical thought behind it. She was so used to dealing with simple ghosts that she didn't need to be that cunning. But this fight would be different, so he had to tell her to be more tactful with her swords. Once she thought about where she was going to strike, he had to tell her to be faster as well. Being tactful won't do you any good if you are too slow to hit your enemy. So she worked on that as well and now was a master at using her swords to their potential. She was even able to keep up with his attacks, something that he was very impressed with.

"But there are still two weeks left to go, and I won't waste a second of it. There is still one more thing left for me to teach them" he thought as he finished up. He got dressed and went down stairs. Dinner was eventful to say the least. Vegito, being a Saiyan and all, ate most of the food that Garterbelt had made.

"Jeez Vegito did you get enough to eat?" Stocking asked.

"Yeah, you ate more food than those angel hoes combined" exclaimed Garterbelt.

"Hahaha" Vegito laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm fucking beat. I'm going to bed" Panty said as she stood up.

"I second that" said Stocking.

Brief nodded his head in agreement as the three of them got up and started to ascend the stairs to get to their bedrooms.

"Hey, be sure to get up bright and early tomorrow, it's going to be a big training day." Vegito said.

"We will" said Brief, as they disappeared from sight to the top floor.

Meanwhile in the center of town, the Mayor of Daten City was thinking about his next course of action. He room was dimly lit like always and there was a giant T.V. screen behind him.

"Tell me girls, how do you expect to find the Dragon Balls again now that they are scattered around the planet?" Corset asked sitting at his desk. He was not facing the Demon Sisters. The Demon Sisters were bowing, such was the etiquette when in the presence of Corset.

"Well, we were thinking that Kneesocks and myself would follow the angels and their friend to each of the Dragon Balls" Scanty said.

"Really, that's your plan?" he asked. "Tell me then, how do you expect to retrieve the Dragon Balls once they are in the possession of the angels? You know as well as I do that you two are no match for Vegito. Especially now that Heaven has given him a weapon of his own, one punch from him and you two will be destroyed" he said.

"Yes, we have taken that into account and that is why we have decided against a direct assault" said Kneesocks. "We will wait for them to summon the dragon. And when they do, we will swoop in and make the wish to destroy the angels and Vegito once and for all. And then no one will be able to challenge us ever again!"

"I'd like to say I'd trust you enough to do this by yourselves, but your track records as of late have not been that good, so I will accompany you two so that you don't mess this whole thing up" Corset said. "And besides, Vegito seems very keen on that rematch." All three laughed in unison.

As the sun rose up in the sky over Daten City, Vegito was already outside with his eyes closed, waiting for his students to get ready.

"Come on, hurry up you guys, there is no time to waste. We have to get as much stuff done as possible" he thought. Then he heard the door open. "Speak of the Devil" he thought. He opened his eyes and saw all three of them walking towards him. "Good, you're all here" he said.

"Yep, were ready to learn" Stocking said cheerfully.

"Whatever" Panty said, still hating getting up so early.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Brief.

"You are going to do some one on one sparring with me today, Brief. While you're fighting me, I'll be teaching Panty and Stocking a special technique" said Vegito.

"Wait, why do Panty and Stocking get to learn a special technique, and not me?" Brief asked.

"Because to perform it you need two people of the same build and power" Vegito said.

"Okay, so how are you going to spar with me and teach Panty and Stocking at the same time?" Brief asked.

"Like this, MULTIFORM" he yelled as a blue light outlined his body. He began to slowly stretch apart until there were two Vegitos standing in front of Brief, Panty and Stocking.

"Holy crap! How did you do that?" Brief said in amazement.

"It's called the Multiform Technique, I can use it…" one Vegito started.

"To make copies of myself" finished the other one.

"That's actually pretty fucking cool" said Panty.

"Yes it is, but it splits my power in half between the two of us. That's why I don't use it very often, but it becomes useful when you need to get a lot of stuff done" one Vegito said.

"Come on Brief, let's go" the other Vegito said as he began to walk to a safe distance. Brief quickly followed suit and once they were there, they got their weapons ready and began to fight. Exchanging blows faster than you can blink and moving around at seemingly the speed of light, their battle was a sight to behold. They were each giving it their all. And above all, throughout this last year, Brief had truly became a master at his craft. No longer was he the hesitant Geek Boy, he was now a true warrior. Back on the other side of the yard the other Vegito began his lesson.

"So what is this all about? What makes this technique so special?" asked Stocking.

"It's a technique I picked up from the Metamorese. It allows two people of similar builds and identical power, to fuse together into one warrior" Vegito said. "When the two being fuse, they are of one mind and body, and share a power greater than the two peoples powers put together" he said. The angels were actually listening attentively which was a nice change from the usual 'having to repeat himself five times'.

"So, how does this fusion stuff actually work?" Stocking asked.

"Okay, here is what you have to do, first you must be seven steps away from each other standing side to side. You are going to bend your legs and stand on your toes and rotate your legs so that the heels of your feet are facing each other. You are also going to bring both of your arms out to the left side if you are on the left or the right side if you are on the right " he said demonstrating the pose. "You're then going to each move three steps in this position towards each other bringing your arms from your left or right side over your head and to the opposite side than where they were originally, as you do this, you are each going to yell FU.." he explained. "The next step is to bring your legs back to a straight forward position stand on your right leg if you are on the left and the left leg if you are on the right and bring your left knee and make it point to the right if you are on the left or your right knee to the left if you are on the right. You are also going to move your arms straight out and to the opposite side of the body to where they were facing before you started this move. The hands will now be in a fist and you are going to yell SION.." he said demonstrating this part of the technique. "The last step is to bring the leg you were holding up in the air and plant it on the ground as far out to the side as you can and lean to your right if you are on the left or your left if you are on the right. As you lean, you are going to bring your arms around with your index finger fully stretched out and the rest of your fingers bent until you touch the fingers of the other person. As you do this you will yell HA…" he said showing them the last step. "When done correctly you will fuse into one being. You have to be in perfect sync with each other otherwise the fusion won't work" he said.

"Yeah that's cool and all, but there is no way I'm fusing with my sister. I don't want to catch all her STD's" Stocking said.

"What did you say, bitch?" Panty yelled. The two started to argue with each other as Vegito looked on.

"Man, I feel like I'm having déjà vu" Vegito said. They stopped when they heard him speak, curious about what he was saying.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Stocking asked.

"I was born from the fusion of two warriors named Goku and Vegeta. There was a very strong opposition by Vegeta to fuse with Goku because they were such heavy rivals. When Goku finally did convince Vegeta to fuse with him, my fusion became more complete and more powerful" he said. "My fusion was obtained by the power of the Potara Earrings, and is a permanent fusion. The technique I am teaching you here is only temporary, lasting thirty minutes. When you two fuse, my hope is that your fusion will be stronger because you are rivals of sorts than if you weren't" he said.

"Well that explains the gaudy earrings" Panty said.

"Just shut up and try the technique" Vegito said getting irritated.

(The Fusion Dance Theme).

"Alright Stocking, let's try it" Panty said as she got up. Stocking got up with her. They walked until they were about twenty five feet in front of Vegito and took their positions with Panty on the left and Stocking on the right seven steps apart.

"Whenever you are ready, you can start" he said.

"Ready Stocking?" Panty asked.

"Let's do it" Stocking replied

"FUUU" they both said as the performed the first part. "SION" they both yelled as they did the second part. "HAA" they yelled as they did the third part. But nothing happened. They both stood there fingers touching with beat red faces.

"I feel like a fucking idiot" said Panty.

"Ditto" said Stocking.

Vegito stood there with a bead of sweat dropping town the back of his head.

"They still have a long way to go" he thought.

End of Episode 6


	7. Episode 7: The Dragon Balls are Active

Dragon HaloZ Episode 7: The Dragon Balls are Active, Training is Over

"FUUU…SIOOON…HAAA" the Anarchy Sisters yelled as they performed the technique. During these past two weeks, they had been perfecting the Fusion Dance. So far they have been close, but not perfect. They stood there fingers touching awaiting Vegito's approval.

"No, try again" he said. Disappointed, the Anarchy Sisters sighed and moved back into position.

"FUUU…SIOOON…HAAA" they yelled.

"No, keep trying" he said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the yard, the other Vegito was having a one on one with Brief. As they were fighting Brief and Vegito began to discuss.

"So what is he teaching them over there?" Brief asked as blows were being exchanged.

"It's called the Fusion Dance, it allows two people to fuse together into one warrior" Vegito replied. "My hope is that the fusion between Panty and Stocking will be enough to stop Corset and the Demon Sisters."

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Brief.

"It has to, they are the only ones with a chance to stop Corset" he said.

Suddenly there was a beeping from his pocket. The Vegito that was sparring with Brief these last two weeks flew over to the Vegito that was teaching Panty and Stocking the Fusion Dance and was absorbed back into his body. He heard the beeping and pulled out the Dragon Radar from his pocket and looked at it.

"Hold up you guys, it looks like our training is over; the Dragon Balls are active again" Vegito said to the Anarchy Sisters. They stopped mid dance and looked at him. Brief, who was running towards them also heard him say this and began to get nervous. The moment of truth was finally at hand.

"Finally, we will get to see if that year of training has paid off" Brief thought.

"Looks like we won't be able to get a test run of your fusion. We just have to hope that it works" Vegito said.

They all noticed that Vegito had the Dragon Radar in hand and gathered around him as he fiddled with the radar until he found the location of the first Dragon Ball.

"There it is" he said looking at the radar. "It's two hundred fifty miles northeast from here" Panty looked at the radar and then over to her sister.

"Hey Stocking, you know what that means, right?" she asked.

"Road trip, hell yeah!" Stocking responded.

"Whoa calm down you two, this is not a vacation. We need to be on constant guard. At any moment, Corset and the Demon Sisters could launch their attack" Vegito said. "We should get ready to leave as soon as possible." They all nodded their heads in agreement and started to head inside to pack their things for the journey.

In a clearing not to far the Demon Sisters and Corset were watching them through binoculars.

"Sister, take a look" Scanty said handing the binoculars to Kneesocks. "It appears that those revolting angels and their friends have stopped what they were doing and have all gone inside."

"Yes, it would appear that the Dragon Balls are active again" Kneesocks replied.

"Then we will just have to follow them to the Dragon Balls and remain hidden in the process. The whole plan will be compromised if we are discovered" Corset warned.

Meanwhile the church is in a flurry of activity as everyone is making sure that they have all they need.

"I need to make sure I pack all of the sweets I'll need" Stocking said as she sprinted back and forth gathering her sugar filled treats and putting them in her suitcase.

"Maybe you should worry about other things like…oh I don't know…clothes" Vegito said. He was leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed watching Stocking pack her things. He didn't need to pack anything since he didn't have anything to pack.

"Hey, at least I wear more than one outfit" she said.

"Shut up, this is the only pair of clothes I have with me" he said irritated.

Upstairs Brief and Panty were getting ready as well. Brief had packed all but one thing. That one thing was a CD. He was sitting on the floor looking between one and the other repeatedly. Finally, Panty grew impatient.

"Brief, stop mulling over which CD to bring and just pick one. The sooner you do that, the sooner I can get some" she said arms crossed. That was how her mind worked, do the job quickly, and get more Panty time. With those words in mind, she had already packed all of her 'essentials'.

"Fine, I guess I'll just take both" he said.

When he finished they both dragged their suitcases downstairs and met up with Stocking and Vegito. They had loaded up all of their stuff into See Through and were waiting for Brief and Panty to do the same.

"Come on you guys, hurry up" Stocking yelled at them as they were walking towards the car.

"It's not my fault. Fucking Brief took forever trying to pick out a CD" Panty said angrily.

"Look it's fine, let's just pack up the car and go" Vegito said.

Suddenly Garterbelt and Chuck appeared in the doorway. Vegito noticed him and walked up to him

"Good luck Vegito, may God bless you on your journey" Garterbelt said.

"Thanks, thanks for everything you've done" Vegito said shaking his hand. Garterbelt smiled and nodded.

"Now go, be on your way. The world is counting on you" he yelled with his right arm out stretched and his index finger pointing to the horizon.

They all waved good bye as they got into the car. Panty drove, Stocking rode shotgun, and Brief was in the back. Vegito began to ascend in the air. He would fly yet again, and guide them to the first Dragon Ball.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Vegito asked.

"Yep, were all good" Panty said giving the thumbs up.

"Alright, then here we go" he said as he flew off.

"Go, See Through, Go" Panty yelled as they followed him. As they gang sped off, the Demon Sisters and Corset appeared from the shadows.

"Well, they're off, I say we follow them" Scanty said.

"Agreed, sister" Kneesocks said. She whistled and after about a second G-String, the Demon Sisters Hummer Limo, appeared driven by Fastener.

"Careful, not to get to close. If they spot us, it's all over" Corset said to Fastener.

"Fastener" Fastener said as he nodded his head and began to trail the Anarchy Sisters.

It took them a few hours but Vegito got to the source of the signal. When he landed, Panty parked See Through and they all jumped out. They took a look at their surroundings. They were in the middle of nowhere. The nearest town was miles away and there were meadows as far as the eyes could see. The Dragon Radar's pitch was going up meaning that a Dragon Ball was close by.

"The signal is very strong here, the Dragon Ball must be in that field over there" he said pointing to the field.

"Well, I guess we'd better start looking then" Brief said as he entered the field and began to look for the Dragon Ball.

Vegito took to the air to see if he could spot it from the sky, while Panty, Stocking, and Brief looked on the ground. About half an hour into the search, something caught Panty's eye. She made her way towards it and saw that it was an orange ball. She picked it up and when she held it in the sunlight; she noticed that it had two stars on it.

"Hey guys, I found it" she yelled. They all heard her and came running over. Vegito took it from her and looked at it.

"Yep, that's the Two Star Dragon Ball alright. Good job" Vegito said, handing it back to her.

"So where is the next one?" Stocking asked. Vegito zoomed out and found the closest one to here.

"It looks like it is about five thousand miles east of here" Vegito said looking east.

"Five thousand miles! But that's going to take forever" Panty whined.

"I know, so we'd better start moving" Vegito replied as he ascended once more, and flew off in the direction of the signal. The gang hopped in See Through and followed Vegito to the next Dragon Ball.

"Look they're on the move again" Scanty said as she stopped looking through the binoculars.

"Let's go, we don't want to loose them" Corset said as he and the Demon Sisters got into G-String. They trailed out of sight and followed the angels to wherever Vegito was leading them to next.

After twelve hours of nonstop travel, they found out where Vegito was leading them. They ended up in a volcanic area, littered with volcanoes and lava.

"Jesus, is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?" Panty asked fanning herself.

"Look, let's just find the Dragon Ball and get out of here. Not only is this place dangerous as hell, but all this heat and sweating is bad for my skin" Brief said.

They all hopped out of See Through and started to search for the Dragon Balls. The search however, was treacherous. Volcanoes were erupting constantly and a few hairs were being singed. The heat was nearly unbearable. Vegito was once again their eyes in the sky as the others searched on foot.

"This is crazy" Stocking thought, as she was walking on the rim of two volcanoes next to each other. Both were erupting simultaneously. "How am I supposed to find a tiny orange ball in a lava field?"

Just as she completed that thought however, she spotted the Dragon Ball. It was in one of the volcanoes she was walking around. It was nestled between two rocks on the edge of the exposed magma chamber.

"Hey guys I found the Dragon Ball" Stocking yelled, her eyes lighting up at the discovery. Everyone heard Stocking and sprinted over to her location. When they arrived, she pointed it out to them.

"How the fuck are we going get it?" Panty asked peering over the edge.

"Don't worry, I got this" Vegito said.

"Um, hello? That's molten lava down there, get much closer and you will vaporize" Stocking said.

"Nah, I'll be fine, just watch" he said as he descended into the volcano.

They watched in awe as he not only descended and landed inched from lava, he actually got the Dragon Ball and returned unscathed.

"Here we are, the Six Star Dragon Ball" he said tossing it to Stocking. She caught it but dropped it immediately as she let out a scream of pain. She started blowing on her hands in a feeble attempt to cool them off.

"Oh yeah and be careful, it's hot" he laughed.

"That would have been useful information five seconds ago, asshole" she said, obviously upset.

Meanwhile on the other side of the volcano Vegito and the gang were on; the Demon Sisters and Corset were watching them.

"You know sister; I rather like this place. It reminds me of home" Kneesocks said as she took in the scenery.

"We are not here to reminisce, we are here to work" Scanty said as she watched the Anarchy Sisters activities. "Look, they're pulling out that radar again" Scanty said. Unaware of the Demon Sister's and Corset's presence, Vegito started to look of the next Dragon Ball. When he found the next Dragon Ball, Vegito looked up at them.

"I hope you guy's brought warm clothes" Vegito said.

"Why?" Brief asked.

"Because the next Dragon Ball is at the South Pole" he said.

"But don't we have to travel across an entire ocean to get there?" Stocking asked.

"Yeah, fuck that" Panty said.

Vegito gave a sigh. "Fine, I'll go by myself, I'll be back in a second" he said.

"Wait, just how are you going to go from here to the South Pole and back so quickly?" Stocking asked.

"With Instant Transmission" Vegito said.

"Instant Transmission, what the hell is that?" Panty asked.

"Instant Transmission allows me to teleport anywhere I want to go. I just think of the place and bam, I'm there" he explained. "Here watch, I'll be back in five minutes" he said as he put the index and middle fingers on his right hand to his forehead. A few blue streaks of light flew up from his feet to his head and he vanished.

Vegito reappeared in at the South Pole. It only took him three minutes to find the Dragon Ball. It was incased in ice.

"Ah, there it is" he said as he landed next to it.

He pointed his finger at the Dragon Ball and used a ki beam from his finger to melt the ice around it. Once it was thawed out he picked it up and teleported back.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was wondering if or when he would come back.

"It's been four minutes, you think he's dead?" Panty asked.

"I hope not, because if he is dead, we're fucked" Stocking replied.

Just then Vegito reappeared in front of them holding the Four Star Dragon Ball.

"See I told you, five minutes" he said proudly.

"Fine, whatever, let's just go onto the next one" Panty said.

"Hold up guys, it's almost midnight. I think we should find a place to sleep for the night and continue the search tomorrow" Brief said.

The rest of them looked up at the sky. Behind the red glow of lava lay dark sky. They had been so busy that they completely lost track of time.

"Fine, I guess we could stop some where and spend the night" Vegito said.

"And I know just the place" Panty said.

A few hours later they had arrived at the hotel.

"The Immoral Hotel? Panty, are you out of your mind? We can't stay here, it's not sanitary" Stocking yelled.

"Why not? I've always had great times in here" Panty said.

"Yeah, when your diddling a douche bag" Stocking jabbed back.

"Stop you two, this will be fine for the night, let's just go in and check into a room" Vegito said as he began to walk towards the entrance.

When they all entered the lobby, they went up to the front desk, got their key, and headed to their room. When they got to their room and opened the door, they saw that there were only two beds.

"Well, I guess Geek Boy and I can share a bed. Stocking, you and Vegito can share a bed too" Panty said.

They all agreed on that, washed up and went to sleep. During the night however, Vegito woke up with a start and found that Stocking had wrapped her arms around him in her sleep. She was smiling as she snuggled up against him. He blushed a little but smiled. He had been having these weird feelings around Stocking lately. He couldn't explain it but ever since that night when she came outside to check on him, he had been feeling a deeper bond than just friendship. But he was too tired to think about these things now and quickly fell back to sleep. The rest of the night was uneventful, and when morning came, everyone was eager to continue the search for the Dragon Balls. They all got dressed and checked out. When they got to See Through they started to talk about their next stop.

"So where's the next one at?" Panty asked.

Vegito pulled out the Dragon Radar and turned it on. He zoomed out until he found the next Dragon Ball.

"Huh, that's weird" he said.

"What is it?" Stocking asked.

"Well according this, there's a Dragon Ball right next to us" he said. "Hey Brief, go check behind the hotel, and see if there is a Dragon Ball back there" he said.

"Okay" Brief replied as he ran behind the Immoral Hotel.

A minute or so later, he came running back with the One Star Dragon Ball in his hands.

"Well, that was easy" Vegito thought.

"Alright then that means we only have three more to go" Stocking said excitedly.

"And it appears that the next one is about six hundred miles to the northwest, so fire up See Through and let's go" Vegito said.

They traveled through plains, cities and mountains. Eventually they ended up in the middle of a desert.

"Shit, why the hell is it that no matter where we go, it's hotter than hell?" Panty said with her tongue out, panting.

"Oh, quit complaining, we have job to do" Stocking said as she got out.

Meanwhile, Vegito circled the skies as the others searched on the ground. It took about ten minutes before Vegito spotted the Dragon Ball from the air. He found it on top of a sand dune. he landed next to it and picked it up.

"Here we are, the Three Star Dragon Ball" Vegito said as he regrouped with everybody.

The Demon Sisters and Corset watched as the search for the Dragon Ball continued.

"Well it looks like they have the whole thing down to a science" Scanty said.

"Yes sister, it appears that way" Kneesocks agreed.

"So all we need are the Five and Seven Star Dragon Balls" Brief said getting excited.

"Yep and the next one is seven hundred miles west of here" Vegito said pointing in that direction.

Behind a sand dune hiding, the Demon Sisters and Corset were waiting until they left again to begin following them.

"Look guys, they're on the move again" Scanty said.

"Looks like you're right, sister" Kneesocks agreed.

Corset stood by silently, which made the Demon Sisters a little nervous. When Corset goes quiet for a while, that usually means he's coming up with a plan, and that plan is usually at the expense of Scanty and Kneesocks.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Vegito asked.

"Yep" they all said together.

"Then let's go" he said and began to fly off in the direction of the signal.

"Go, See Through, Go" Panty yelled as she began to follow Vegito.

The Demon Sisters and Corset waited until they wouldn't be noticed and then quickly piled into G-String and followed suit. When they reached their destination, they found themselves in the middle of a swamp.

"This place is fucking gross man" Panty said not to pleased with her current situation. She continued to step in god knows what, ruining her shoes trying to find the Dragon Ball.

"Let's hurry up and find this thing so we can get out of here" Stocking said.

Meanwhile the Demon Sisters weren't faring much better.

"Sister I hate this place. It reminds me of the toilets Corset dumps us in" Kneesocks said shivering.

"Try not to focus on that Kneesocks dear, focus on the angels and those Dragon Balls" Scanty said.

Corset still hadn't said a word. He was thinking of a plan of attack. With all of the training Vegito and the gang did this past year, he didn't expect this fight to be as easy as the last one, but he was still confident in his abilities.

"Better safe than sorry" he thought.

The gang followed the signal until they reached the middle of the swamp. There was a big pool of standing water, and in the middle of it was the Dragon Ball.

"Hey Vegito, I think I found it" Brief called out. They all came over to where he was and Brief pointed out the Dragon Ball to them.

"Yep, that's a Dragon Ball, alright. Good eye, Brief" Vegito said as he began to fly over to it.

When he brought it over they all looked at it in excitement.

"The Five Star Dragon Ball, were almost done" Panty said ecstatic. She was ecstatic because not only were they almost done, but also because she could get out of here. Plus she hadn't had sex since they left and it was driving her crazy.

"Alright so one more to go. Where is it?" Stocking asked as she swatted away the pesky mosquitoes. She hoped that the answer would be a little more hospitable place than this.

"Well, it looks like the last one is back in Oten City" Vegito said with surprise. They all looked a bit surprised as well.

"Looks like things are coming full circle" Stocking said.

"Yep, it appears that way" Vegito agreed.

"Come on, what are you guys waiting for, let's get out of here" Panty called. She was already back at See Through ready to get the hell out of dodge.

They all ran back to the car and Vegito took off towards Oten City with the Anarchy Sisters and Brief close behind. Corset and the Demon Sisters waited to be out of sight from the gang, and then followed after them. It was a long journey from the middle of nowhere to the more familiar Oten City. When they got there, they immediately began searching for the final Dragon Ball.

"Alright, the radar says that the last Dragon Ball should be around here, so keep your eyes peeled" Vegito said looking at the radar.

They all nodded their heads and split up. Vegito searched the air, while everyone else searched on the ground. After an hour of searching a glint from inside a destroyed building caught Panty's eye. She went over to it, reached in, and pulled out the final Dragon Ball.

"Hey guy's we did it, I got the last one" Panty screamed to everyone. Everyone came sprinting over. Vegito took one look and smiled.

"We did it guys, we got all seven" Vegito said.

It was a long journey and to be honest everyone was worn out. But before they could rest or celebrate, a voice from the shadows interrupted them.

"I'd like to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for gathering the Dragon Balls for us" a female voice said.

They all looked to the direction of the voice and saw Scanty standing there. Corset and Kneesocks appeared shortly after.

"How do they know that we have all the Dragon Balls?" Vegito thought.

"Surprised to see us? You shouldn't. We were following you the entire time. We saw the effort you guys put into finding them. To bad it's all for nothing" Kneesocks said as if she were answering his thought.

Vegito simply smiled. "Hmph, we're just not going to simply roll over for you. You guys are going to have to fight us for them. And trust me, it won't be as easy as the first time" Vegito said.

"Yeah, we are more powerful than we have ever been. There's no way you guys can beat us" Stocking said with confidence.

"Yeah, we're going to kick your pussy demon asses" Panty said putting her fist up in the air.

Corset just laughed and everyone turned to look at him. This was the first thing the Demon Sisters had heard from him in two days.

"You forget that I am the strongest being in this dimension. I have no equal. No matter how hard you train, it won't make a bit of difference" Corset said.

"Oh yeah, let's test your theory" Vegito said getting into his fighting stance.

"You're signing your death warrant" Corset said as he got into his fighting stance.

As they got ready to fight, the magnitude of this battle finally hit everyone. This would be the greatest battle Heaven, Earth and Hell had ever seen.

End of Episode 7


	8. Episode 8: Vegito's Full Power

Dragon HaloZ Episode 8: Vegito's Full Power, Release the Super Saiyan 3

"Alright, so here's the plan" Vegito said. "Panty and Stocking, you two will take on the Demon Sisters, I'll take on Corset by myself."

"And what about me?" Brief asked.

"You have a very important job, Brief" Vegito said. "Guard the Dragon Balls. Don't let anyone near them. If I need you and or the girls help, I will let you know."

"Are you sure about this?" Panty asked. "Corset beat you to within an inch of your life last time. You might need our help."

"No, if you two try to help, you will only be getting in the way. I don't need to be distracted by worrying about your safety" Vegito said.

The gang began to step back from the fight that was about to take place. Brief went to the Dragon Balls and made sure they were safe. But neither he nor the angels could take their attention away from the battle that was about to begin. They all stood and watched as the battle began.

"Ready for me Corset?" Vegito said. "HHAAAAAAA."

A bright light shone from his body as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"This trick again? Please, this didn't work before, why would you think it would work now?" Corset asked.

"Because I am much stronger than last time" he said then charged at Corset. "Haaa" he yelled and threw the first punch. Corset easily blocked the punch with his arm.

"Hmhmhm" he laughed as used his free hand threw a punch against Vegito. His punch was blocked by Vegito.

"HAA" Vegito yelled as he pushed back Corset and threw a kick. His blow landed and Corset flew backwards into a building. Vegito landed back on the ground and waited. They all stood in awe of what just happened.

"Did you see that Stocking? It looks like Corset is no match for Vegito" Panty said.

"Yeah" Stocking said nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, there is no way we can loose" Brief said.

The Demon Sisters remained composed on the outside, while on the inside, doubt was beginning to rise in their minds. They were beginning to think that maybe Corset wasn't the strongest being in this dimension anymore.

"No, you're wrong" Vegito said. They all looked at him in shock. Even the Demon Sisters were skeptical. "That attack was like nothing to him. Just take a look" Vegito said. They all looked at the building just in time to see it disintegrate and Corset reappear. They all were stunned that that attack hadn't even scratched him.

"Hahaha, I see you have become much stronger than before" he said.

Vegito said nothing and vanished. He reappeared in front of Corset.

"HAAA" Vegito yelled and punched Corset in the stomach. Corset quickly recovered and before Vegito could react, he got punched in the face. Vegito started sliding backwards on his back a little bit before he stuck his arms out, pushed himself in the air, did a few flips and landed on the ground. He stood there and wiped the blood from his mouth. Corset came charging after him and Vegito brought up his guard and readied himself. When he got to him they both punched each others fist and kicked each others leg. This began a flurry of kicks and punches as Corset and Vegito matched each other blow for blow. They were moving faster than anyone could see. It seemed that they were perfectly even. Eventually they both ended up punching each other in the face. They both stopped, stunned for a second before Vegito kneed him in the stomach. Corset coughed up blood as he flew backwards a bit, before using his energy to stop himself. They both slowly drifted towards each other and when they got close enough, they both screamed and began to unleash punches and kicks yet again. This time Corset managed to get a punch in, sending Vegito flying into the ground. His body was then covered up in rocks. Corset looked down and waited for him to reappear. When he didn't, Corset began to laugh.

"HAHAHA, looks like it's over. Too bad, I wanted to have some more fun with you. But I guess I don't know my own strength" he said.

Brief and the Anarchy Sisters began to get worried. Vegito still hadn't come back out to fight him. They bean to fear the worst until suddenly a rock fell from the pile that he was buried under, and the ground began to shake violently. Then there was a flash of light as the rocks disintegrated. When the light faded, Vegito stood there and looked up at Corset.

"You haven't beaten me yet, Corset. Not even close" Vegito said.

He ascended back up to Corset. Vegito looked over at Corset. Vegito had landed some pretty significant blows on Corset, but he didn't have a scratch on him. Vegito on the other hand, had many small cuts and scrapes on his body. He had a hole torn in his pants by his left knee and the outer part of his shirt on his right side ripped away.

"HHAAAA" Vegito yelled as he started to wind up another punch.

Vegito rushed in and punched Corset in the face and sent him flying. Vegito disappeared and then reappeared in front of him and kicked him in the back. He teleported once more and punched him in the face. He grabbed his Corsets legs and began to quickly fly downwards and threw him into the ground. Vegito opened up his right hand and little balls of energy appeared on his fingertips.

"Banshee Blast" he yelled as the balls of energy left his fingers.

When the energy balls hit where Corset was, they exploded into a giant ball of energy. The force caused the ground to shake and rocks to be thrown in every direction. When the light faded and the dust cleared, Corset was simply standing there like nothing happened.

"Come on, surely you can do better than that" Corset said as he looked up at Vegito. Corset quickly ascended and stopped once he was at eye level with him.

"This is crazy, I'm giving him all I have, but he is still toying around with me" Vegito thought, "I have to end this before people get hurt. But if I do this, I might end up destroying the whole planet. But I don't have a choice, I have to go to the next level."

"Alright Corset, warm up is over. I'm about to go all out" Vegito said.

"What? You were just warming up? I think you're bluffing" Corset said. "You don't have any more power than you do right now."

"You think you know everything there is to know about me, but really, you're not even close" Vegito said. "This is just the beginning of my power." Vegito's aura came back and he started screaming. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA" he yelled as he released his power and began to transform. The ground began to shake and rocks began to levitate as everyone lost their balance and fell to the ground. The ground began to split apart as boulder sized pieces of jagged ground were cut and tilted upwards. Canyons were being formed as the ground began to split apart in many areas. If one were to look at the planet from space at that instant, they would see the entire planet beginning to crack as Vegito unleashed his power. The ruined buildings of Oten City started to crumble as shards of glass from breaking windows, rained down on everyone. Some of the weaker buildings simply turned into a pile of dust, while the bigger stronger buildings, started to collapse and crumble into many big pieces. His aura started expanding outwards until it became more like a ball that just an outline of his body. It became brighter than the sun as he continued to transform. Everyone around him stood in shock at what was happening.

"What's happening to him?" Brief asked shielding his eyes from the light.

"I don't know" Stocking said also shielding her eyes.

"It's fucking crazy, what ever it is" Panty said as she also shielded her eyes.

As he continued screaming, aura emanated from his eyebrows as they disappeared. His hair started to grow outwards as it flashed gold and continued to grow longer until it reached waist length. His aura became filled with intense lightning and as a blinding flash of light shone from his body, which caused everyone to go blind for a moment. When the light faded away and everyone recovered, it was clear that Vegito had changed again.

"What happened to you?" Corset said as he began to get nervous. Maybe his luck was finally running out.

"You should feel honored. I've never had to go full power against anyone before. This is what I call a Super Saiyan 3" he said as everyone looked on in shock.

"Holy shit, look at his hair!" Panty yelled.

"Yeah, and his eyebrows are gone! That's so metal" Stocking said.

Vegito looked down and noticed that Panty and Stocking were still standing there.

"What are you two waiting for? Fight the Demon Sisters like we planned" he yelled to Panty and Stocking. They looked at him, nodded their heads and went to confront the Demon Sisters. When they were far enough away for him not to be worried about their safety, Vegito turned and spoke to Corset.

"I'm at my maximum power, do your worst" he said.

"Fine, I will" Corset yelled he charged.

Corset came at Vegito with a punch, which Vegito easily dodged, and countered with a kick to the neck. This launched Corset straight into the ground. There was an explosion as dust was kicked up from the impact.

"I don't understand, I should be much more powerful than he is" Corset said as he got up and looked at Vegito. "And yet, he's just brushed off my attacks like they were nothing. I might actually have to try."

Corset's eyes grew wide as he saw Vegito prepare another attack. Vegito put his palms together with bent fingers.

"Ka…Me…" he yelled as a light appeared from in between his palms. "Ha...Me"

Corset blocked his face with his arms in an x pattern as he prepared to guard against the attack.

"HAAAAA" he yelled as he fired the beam from his hands.

Meanwhile the Demon Sisters and the Anarchy Sisters prepared to fight. The angels transformed first.

"Oh pitiful shadows lost in the darkness, Oh evil spirits born of those drifting between heaven and earth!" Panty said as she took off her panties.

"May the thunderous powers from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! May that power shatter your low some impurity, and return you from whence you came!" Stocking said as a she took off her stockings.

"Repent you motherfuckers!" they both said together. They stood weapons at the ready, waiting for the Demon Sisters to make their move.

The Demon Sisters followed suit.

"Break, oh earth. Dry up, oh sea. Burn out, oh Sun. Grant us power Earth Leaders and Gate Keepers of Hell. Guide us, makers of the Underworld. We are high class demon commanders" they both said in unison as Scanty's panties turned into two guns and Kneesocks turned her knee socks into a pair of scythes.

They both were at a face off. Nobody wanted to make the first move, so Panty decided to charge first. She shot her gun at the Demon Sisters but they dodged her bullets. Scanty fired back as Kneesocks and Stocking went at it. Panty was much quicker than Scanty after her training with Vegito. Scanty was running around with Panty close behind.

"She is so much faster than before" Scanty thought.

She was beginning to get worried. None of her shots hadn't even come close to hitting Panty, while she could feel some of Panty's shots graze her skin. Panty was just playing around with her.

"This feels so satisfying after all this time, to finally have the upper hand against her" Panty thought as she purposely shot off target. Scanty continued to return fire with out success.

"I have to find an advantage somehow" Scanty thought. She looked around and saw a ruined building with no lights. "That's it, I'll lose her in the dark" she thought. Demons like her are able to see incredibly well in low light levels. She would be able to see while Panty while Panty could not see her.

Meanwhile the battle between Stocking and Kneesocks began.

"Are you ready for me to wipe the floor with your ass?" Stocking asked getting swords ready.

"I'm ready to make you eat those words, you nitwit" Kneesocks said.

Stocking was the first to make a move and unleashed a flurry of slashes and cuts on her opponent. Her strikes were filled with speed and purpose. It was all Kneesocks could do to not be sliced into bits.

"Ha, with my speed, she can't even touch me" she thought.

"I can't even land a strike on her. It's like she knows where I'm going to strike before I do it" Kneesocks thought. She tried to get an attack in but every time she tried, Stocking blocked her attacks with ease. This just left an opportunity for Stocking to get a strike in on her which usually was the case. So Stocking continued her assault on Kneesocks and began to slowly over power her.

Scanty entered the building with Panty hot on her heels, and was pleased to see that there was very little light, just like she had hoped. Scanty quickly ran a series of quick turns and then stopped and leaned her back against the wall. She stood there catching her breath and waiting for Panty to come into view.

"Oh please" she thought. "With my power to sense her presence, being able to see her doesn't matter." She closed her eyes and felt out where she was. "Bingo" she thought as she walked towards where she was.

Scanty could hear her footsteps grow closer and she prepared herself to shoot. She was looking over her right shoulder when it happened. Panty had walked up beside Scanty on the opposite side to the one she was looking it. It was at the time she realized this that she felt the icy cold barrel of Panty's gun press into her upper left arm. Her eyes grew wide and she stood paralyzed in horror of what was about to happen. She heard the click of the pin being pulled back.

"Repent you motherfucker!" Panty yelled. She pulled the trigger and the shot resonated throughout the building. Panty stood over Scanty as she fell to the ground. Her arm was bleeding profusely and she gripped it in agony. Panty looked down at her and kicked her through the building. She landed back out front where everyone was fighting. Panty walked through the hole she had created and walked towards the fallen demon.

The battle between Kneesocks and Stocking had taken a toll on both of them. They both had several cuts all over their bodies. Some of the cuts were so bad that they were oozing blood and their clothes were tattered. They both stood and stared at each other panting, waiting to see who would make the next move. Kneesocks happened to be facing the building Scanty and Panty were in and saw something red on the ground out of the corner of her eye. She felt all the energy drain from her body and her blood ran cold when she saw what the red object was.

"Sister!" she screamed in horror as she watched her older sister lye bleeding on the ground. Stocking turned to look at the events that were unfolding below her. She saw Panty walking over to where Scanty laid on the ground. When Panty reached her, she looked her over. Her wound was pretty bad and she was coughing up blood. Panty determined that she was out of commission.

"She's done. She can't fight anymore" Panty thought as she began to walk away.

Stocking saw that this whole ordeal was a big distraction for Kneesocks as she had let her guard down. Stocking used this opportunity to strike the finishing blow on Kneesocks.

"Repent you motherfucker" Stocking yelled as she prepped her swords. Kneesocks heard Stocking say this and turned around just in time to have her swords cut two deep gashes in an X pattern in Kneesocks' stomach.

"AAAARRGG" Kneesocks yelled as excruciating pain shot through her body. It was so intense that she dropped to the ground next to her sister and passed out. Stocking landed next to Kneesocks and went over to examine her. She laid there on the ground out cold and incapacitated.

"There's now way she can come after me now" Stocking thought. She then looked up and noticed a beam of energy heading for the ground nearby.

The beam of energy landed right where Corset was standing. He was engulfed by the light as an explosion rang out from the epicenter of the blast.

"See if you can handle that one" Vegito said as he watched the effects the blast caused.

But when the winds stopped and the light faded away, Corset was nowhere to be found.

"Tch, where'd he go" he said as he looked all over for Corset.

"Here I am" Corset said. He kicked Vegito in the back and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Vegito as he was flying in the direction he kicked him in and punched him in the stomach. Panty ran over and regrouped with her sister and Brief. Panty saw Stocking do her work on Kneesocks and complimented her.

"Wow, nice one sis" Panty said giving the thumbs up.

"Thanks, you too" Stocking said as she returned the thumbs up.

Panty, Stocking and Brief looked up in the sky and saw Corset wrecking Vegito. Corset had the upper hand as he kept bouncing Vegito around by teleporting to where he was going to be and then punching him another direction. This process was being repeated over and over again.

"Oh no, Vegito's getting his ass kicked. We have to help him" Panty said pointing up to the sky.

"No, Vegito told us not to interfere. He will tell us if he needs our help" Brief said.

They all realized that what Vegito had told Brief was probably the best course of action. They didn't want to run the risk of distracting him and then him end up getting killed because of it. So they decided to watch as Vegito got bounced around a few more times until he released a ki blast right in Corsets face. He then went on the offensive and started punching Corset in the stomach repeatedly before kicking him through a nearby building.

"See, look, he's fine" Brief said. Corset came flying back at him as he unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks. All of these were being dodged by Vegito at incredible speeds. The angels and Brief had never seen this level of speed and power from Vegito before. Eventually, Corset landed a punch on Vegito. Vegito quickly recovered and punched Corset. They traded blows back and forth for what seemed like hours. This turned into a flurry of kicks and punches again. They were still moving too fast for the angels or Brief to see. The sound of there blows echoed throughout the battle field. Every time there punched or kicks collided, a bright light flashed and a bang would be heard. But eventually Vegito won and kicked Corset in the chest. He flew to the ground and created a hole. Vegito landed and waited for Corset to reappear. Quickly, Corset got out of the hole and began to laugh.

"I must admit, your new powers are amazing. I am actually beginning to enjoy myself" Corset said.

"Glad I could please" Vegito responded with a smile.

He then disappeared and the reappeared punching Corset in the face as he did so. Now it was his turn to bounce Corset around a bit before knocking him to the ground with tremendous force. The ground shook as another crater was formed and dust was kicked up yet again. He charged up his energy and released a barrage of ki blasts. This went on for about a minute before he stopped and put his arms out to the side, and then together out in front of his body.

"Final Flash" he yelled as a yellow beam of energy fired from his hands.

The beam struck where the smoke from his ki blasts had caused and there was a big explosion. Accompanying the explosion was high winds that caused everyone on the ground to shielding their eyes.

"You think he got him?" Stocking asked over the sound of the wind.

"I hope so, Corset freaks me the fuck out" Panty said.

When the winds an the light died down, Brief and the angels looked back up and saw Vegito hovering above them panting heavily. After about thirty seconds of nothing happening, Vegito began to suspect he won. After another thirty seconds, he began to drop his guard.

"It's over" Vegito said.

A huge wave of relief washed over Vegito and the gang as they thought that this whole ordeal was finally over. Suddenly Corset came charging from behind the smoke at Vegito as he stood paralyzed from shock.

"Wrong, it's not over until you lye dead at my feet" Corset yelled as he kicked Vegito to the ground.

This attack was different from all the others. This one felt like he actually put his power behind it. The attack was so strong it completely drained away all his energy. He hit the ground with such force, that another crater was formed where he landed and there was a lot of dust kicked up. The chilly hands of fear gripped Brief and the Angels yet again as they watched Vegito get thrown to the ground.

"No, Vegito" Stocking said as tears began to stream down her face. She feared the worst for him. The others were too shocked to even speak let alone move. When the dust settled, they saw Vegito laying in the middle of the crater, powered back down to normal. After about ten seconds, he began to move.

"Ahh, he's alive" Stocking said relieved.

He made an effort to stand up, but when he did, pain shot through his body that was so intense, he fell back to the ground in agony. Stocking began to worry.

"Although, he might not be for much longer" she thought.

He tried to get back up several times after but it just ended up with him falling back on the ground again. Eventually he just gave up and accepted the fact that he wasn't going anywhere. They all stood in shock as they watched the greatest warrior in this universe and his, lay helpless on the ground. Without Vegito's help, how will they ever stop Corset now? Things just went south, big time.

End of Episode 8


	9. Episode 9: Dance Dance Drop Your Capris?

Dragon HaloZ Episode 9: Dance, Dance, Drop Your...Capris?

"Was that the best you had? Because if it was, that was pathetic" Corset yelled.

"Vegito, are you okay" Stocking asked as she, Panty and Brief gathered around him.

"I've been better" he said with a smile. "Arrrgg." "It feels like every bone in my body is broken" he thought. "There's no way I'm going to be of any use any more." "It's all up to you now. You have to do the Fusion Dance" he said.

"But the Fusion Dance never worked for us before. Why would it work now?" Stocking asked.

"That's because you guys weren't in sync. If you believe in yourselves, I know you can do it" Vegito said.

Corset saw them talking over a strategy, and decided to take action.

"Whatever you guys are planning, it won't work, I'll make sure of that Haaaa" Corset yelled as he charged the angels.

"Oh no, with Corset on the offensive, is no way that they will have the time to do the Fusion Dance. Unless…" he thought. "Everyone, cover your eyes" Vegito said as he brought his hands with splayed out fingers to each side of his head, palms facing behind him. The Anarchy Sisters and Brief did what they were told and covered their eyes. Just as Corset was about to reach them, Vegito performed the technique."Solar Flare" he yelled as a blinding light emanated from his body that blinded Corset, stopping him in his tracks.

"AAARGGG, I'm blind, what the hell have you done?!" Corset yelled as his hands covered his face.

"Go now, this is your only chance" Vegito yelled. The Anarchy Sisters looked at each other, nodded and ran off to find a spot to perform the technique. When Corset was able to see again, he noticed that the angels were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Corset looked around but still didn't see them. "You, tell me where they went" Corset said landing next to Vegito.

"Hehehehe" Vegito laughed weakly. "I'm not going to tell you anything" he said.

"Fine if you're not going to tell me the easy way, I'll make you tell me the hard way" Corset said as he readied to attack him.

"Stop, I wont let you touch him" said Brief who held his arms out to the side. He stood in between Corset and Vegito.

"Stay out of the way, stupid boy" Corset yelled as he punched Brief in the stomach. He then grabbed Brief by the head and threw him into the ground with such force that it knocked him out.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, that's right, you were going to tell me where the angels went, right?" Corset asked turning back around to face Vegito.

"Like I said before, I'm not going to tell you anything" Vegito said.

"You're not in a position to bargain, but have it your way" he said. He walked over to Vegito and began to punch him in the stomach repeatedly. He was too weak to guard the attacks so he just simply took the beating.

From where the angels took refuge in an abandoned building not far away, they heard Vegito's screams of agony every time Corset punched him. Panty was watching from the window, unable to look away.

"Come on Panty, Vegito gave us this opportunity to do the Fusion Dance, let's not waste it" Socking said already in her position. She had her arms out to one side and legs sideways standing on her toes.

"Fine, let's do it" Panty said as she took her position in a mirror image of the position Stocking was in.

"FUUUU" they both yelled as they each moved three steps towards each other. "SIOOON" They yelled as they brought their arms out and to the opposite side of their bodies with opposing knee positions. "HAAA" they yelled as their fingers touched.

For the first time, something happened. There was a bright ball of light that emanated from the building as their bodies began to fuse together. It was so big that most of the building was destroyed by it. Corset stopped beating on Vegito when he saw it.

"What the hell is that?!" Corset said.

Vegito looked over and saw the light as well. "Alright it worked" he said with a smile.

"What worked? What have you done?" Corset asked.

"Just look over there, you'll see" Vegito said.

(Capri's Theme)

Corset looked over in that direction as the ball of light got bigger and the light intensified. Corset still didn't understand what was happening until the light began to fade away and he saw the silhouette of a person standing in the middle of it. As the light began to fade away and the dust began to settle, the person's features began to come into focus. The person had Panty's blond hair with Stockings pink highlights on the tips. She had Panty's eyes and she had Stockings bow in her hair that formed a pony tail. She was wearing Stocking's dress in Panty's red color and stockings, Panty's high heels and bracelets on her wrists. She jumped off the building and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Corset asked. He looked around for a moment before he suddenly felt a presence behind him and spun around. He saw the girl standing behind him. He looked at her, amazed by her speed. "Who are you? How did you get behind me?" he asked.

"Who, me? I just ran over here" she said examining her fingernails on her right hand. "As for who I am, come on, you really haven't figured it out yet" the girl said as she balled the same hand into a fist. Her voice was Panty and Stocking's voices talking in unison, they same way Vegito's voice is Goku and Vegeta's voices talking in unison. "I am the angel created by the fusion of Panty and Stocking. I am the one who will destroy you and bring peace back to Daten City. My name is Capri" she said with a smile pointing her thumb at herself.

"Well Capri, those are some bold statements. So I think it's time I show you your place" Corset said. As he turned around to attack, he felt a jabbing pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw Capri's fist imbedded in his abdomen, as she wore a smile on her face.

"No, I think it's time _I_ show you _your_ place" she said.

Before Corset could react, she pulled her fist back and kicked Corset into a building, causing it to collapse. Vegito watched in joy as Capri, without even trying, got the upper hand on Corset.

"Alright, the fusion worked out even better than I expected" Vegito thought in excitement. "Her power makes Panty and Stocking seem like nothing. This is insane, I have never seen anything like this. She's the one, alright, the one that will bring peace back to all of creation."

Meanwhile, the dust from the building collapse finally began settling, and Corset came into view.

"How? How could anyone be this strong?" Corset thought as he was on his hands and knees recovering from the attack. He looked up and saw Capri standing over him.

"She's so fast and strong" Brief thought. "So this is what Vegito was talking about."

"I'll give you one chance to walk away from this. If you give up now, I might just spare your life" she said with her arms crossed looking down at him.

"What? Give up? You're delusional if you think I'm going to give up to someone like you" he said.

"Fine, have it your way. But just remember, you had your chance" she said. With movements at the speed of light, Capri kneed him in the chin and sent him flying upwards. She then flew up in the air, caught up to Corset and punched him back towards the ground. She passed him on the way down and turned one of her stockings into a sword and thrusted upwards as Corset came down. When she did this, the sword went right through his back. As she held him in the air on her sword, she twisted her wrists and managed to flip Corset on his stomach. She pulled the blood covered sword out of his back as blood began to leak out of the sword wound.

"Hey, you got blood on my Stripes. Do you know how hard it is to get blood stains out?" she asked in mock anger. Corset grew angry as he stood up and faced her.

"You bitch, no one talks to me like that. NO ONE!" Corset yelled. He swung at Capri. She easily dodged the attack and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Keep this up, and I'll end up slicing a big hole in your stomach. At least then you won't have to worry about any painful gut punches" she said with a smile.

"Shut your mouth" he yelled as he landed a punch on her face. She stumble back a few steps, pulling the sword out of his body as she did so and stood there trying to put her head and neck back into alignment. Corset smiled as she was having a hard time fixing her neck back into position. When she did fix it, she simply laughed.

"Your punches feel like the breeze on my face" she said. She noticed the angry expression on his face. "Hey, don't get so upset, you actually helped get the crick out of my neck. Now I don't need to go to a chiropractor, thanks."

"What? How dare you" Corset said, starting to get extremely angry.

"But, I guess I'll have to show you how it's done." She walked up to Corset and punched him in the face with such force, he face planted hard into the ground.

"I suggest you stay down, it's less painful that way. Unless, of course, you want to go another round" Capri said, folding her arms again.

"She has to have a weakness" Corset thought. He got up and tried again to punch her. This time, she grabbed his hand and threw him up in the air. She changed her panties into a gun and shot him several times before he hit the ground.

"Sorry, I forgot to yell pull, my bad" she said. As Corset lay bleeding from his gun shot wounds, he began to summon from within himself, his full power.

"You think you can win this easily?" Corset asked as he began to get up.

"Well, at the rate we're going, yes" Capri responded.

"Well you're wrong. I haven't even begun to use my full power, not yet" he said.

"Full power or not, it won't make a difference" Capri said.

"That's what you think" he said as he began to yell. "HHAAAAAAA" . There was a flashing light that surrounded his body as he began to power up.

"Go ahead and power up, I'll wait for you, just take your time" she said. She walked over and sat down on a broken piece of concrete and began filing her nails.

He yelled as he continued to power up. His muscles bulged and grew bigger and the light flashed brightly as he reached full power. When the light faded away, Corset spoke once more.

"I am at maximum power now. Are you impressed?" he asked with a smile.

She looked up at him and set the nail file down. "Honestly, it's a little disappointing" she said. "After all that hype, this is what I get."

"You won't be so confident when I'm crushing your skull under my foot" Corset yelled. Capri simply motioned for Corset to 'Bring it on.' "You asked for it" he said. He through a punch at lightning speed, but Capri blocked it with her arm.

"Well I must say I'm impressed, you weren't totally bluffing about your strength. Although to say that you could crush me was a bit of an exaggeration" she said.

She threw a kick, which Corset blocked. This began a flurry of punches and kicks faster than anyone could see. They were flying around, disappearing in one spot and reappearing in another, several times a second.

"I must say, I'm surprised by your thick headedness and determination" Capri said as they were trading blows. "But, you must be blind if you can't see the writing on the wall, though. There is still a drastic difference between your power and mine."

"We'll just see about that" he said trading blows as well. She then punched him in the stomach so hard, that he bent over and fell to his knees in pain.

"Wake up! There is no way you can win. And I'm starting to get tired of listening to your voice" she yelled.

"Don't think I'm done yet" Corset said as he got up. He disappeared and the reappeared behind Capri and kicked her in the back. He teleported in front of her and punched her in the face, sending her flying in another direction. This process was repeated until Capri had enough. She used her energy to stop herself in mid air and then kicked Corset in the side and sent him hurdling into the ground. He hit the ground so hard that a giant crater was formed and Corset got buried underneath a pile of rocks at the bottom.

"That had to hurt" Capri said as she landed and then walked over to Vegito. "How you feeling?" she asked.

"Been better. But considering what you've done, I feel a lot better than before" he said.

"Thanks. How about I give you a Senzu Bean? That should heal you right up" she said.

Corset, who was on the ground was listening to this conversation, and formulated a plan of action.

"That's right, I completely forgot I had those" Vegito said. "Here reach into the pocket underneath my gi and pull out the bag." She nodded her head, reached in and pulled out the bag. "Thanks, now take one out, and give it to me. Then take the last one and give it to Brief, he's not looking so hot" he said.

Before she could to this however, Corset got up and with lightning speed, stole the bag right from Capri's hands.

"Hahaha, no one's getting healed now" he laughed.

"Hey, give those back, you dick" Capri yelled.

"Oh, I don't think so. Not after the things I heard about these Senzu Bean's healing properties" he said.

"I'm warning you, give them back now, or suffer" she said.

"Make me" he said.

"Fine, if I must demonstrate my superior power yet again I will. But this is the last time" she said.

So another round began as Capri and Corset flew up into the sky again. They both stood and looked at each other for a bit before Capri broke the silence

"Make your move" she said.

"Fine, I will" Corset yelled as he charged at Capri.

A flurry of kicks and punches were unleashed by Corset, all of which were being dodged by Capri. They were both moving at break neck speeds but Capri was still able to sense what move he was going to make and move to avoid it accordingly before he even made the move.

"Stop moving so I can hit you" Corset said as she continued to dodge all of his attacks.

"But you're making this so easy. Maybe if you were a better fighter, you'd be able to hit me" Capri said as she dodged his attacks.

"Watch your tongue" Corset yelled as he continued to try to hit Capri.

He continued to try and hit Capri, but Corset wasn't making any gains. Eventually, Capri got bored.

"This has gone on long enough" she thought as she kept dodging. She waited for an opportunity to strike. When she found an opening, she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Corset asked. He looked around and didn't see anyone. Then he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and looked angrily at her.

"Hey there. I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice me" Capri said with a smile and crossed arms.

"I hate you, you bitch" he said.

"No, you hate the fact that you're losing" she said. "You thought that you were going to have a walk in the park with us. And now that you are having difficulty, you're throwing a temper tantrum like a little child. I thought we were all mature enough here to handle situations without crying, but I guess not." He looked at her boiling over with rage. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you one chance to come at me with everything you have. In return I won't use my hands. If you by some miracle get by me, you get to keep the Senzu Beans. But when I win, I will destroy you and take them back" she said.

"Your overconfidence will lead to this planets destruction. But I will take you up on that offer" Corset said.

"Very well, no hands it is" she said as she put her hands behind her back. So once again, Corset let a flurry of kicks and punches fly. All of which were being blocked.

"Oh come on, it's like you're not even trying. I'm not using my hands, at least try to land a punch. I can't make this much easier for you" she said blocking all of his attacks with her legs.

"I'm getting really tired of that attitude of yours" Corset said trying as hard as he could to make one of his attacks connect. She just smiled at him.

"Alright, this is getting old, so here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to give you to the count of ten to hit me. If you don't, I'll end this fight once and for all" Capri said still blocking the attacks. "One… Two… Three…" She said as Corset continued to try and hit her. "Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten" she yelled as she kicked Corset in the face knocking him to the ground. She landed on the ground and waited for him to get up. When he did get up he looked at her with a mix of fear and anger. "Play time's over" she said to Corset as she round house kicked him in the face. This caused him to fall over sideways. He then slowly started to get up. She transformed her other stocking into a sword as he stood up. She jumped up to eye level with Corset and held both of her swords in an x pattern around his neck. "Repent you motherfucker" she yelled as she was about to slice his head off. Before she could do this however, a light emanated from her body as the fusion dissolved. When the light faded way, Panty and Stocking were floating on either side of Corset.

"Uh-oh" they both said as they looked at each other.

End of Episode 9.


	10. Episode 10: Ascension to Glory

Dragon HaloZ Episode 10: Ascension to Glory, Vegito the Super Angel

Everyone was stunned by the sudden turn of events.

"Oh no, the fusion must have worn off" Stocking said.

"No, we were so close" Vegito thought.

"What? But how? That wasn't thirty minutes that was like fifteen, twenty at the most" Panty said.

"It must have been when you used your angelic powers to transform you lingerie into weapons. A higher power output means a shorter time limit" Vegito explained.

"What? That information would have been useful about twenty minutes ago" Panty yelled at him.

"It's not a big deal, we'll just fuse again" Stocking said.

"No, you can't. Once the fusion has worn off, it takes an hour before you can do it again. That was our one chance" Vegito said.

"Shit, now what do we do?" Panty asked. The angels quickly dashed to Vegito, who was still lying on the ground unable to fight, and landed on either side of him, at the ready to defend him.

"Hahahaha" Corset laughed. "It seems that fate has turned the tables once again. And now that I have your precious Senzu Beans, nothing can stop me from my victory now."

"Oh no you don't" Brief yelled as he charged Corset. Corset turned to face the attack.

"Stay out of my way" Corset yelled as he punched Brief in the stomach. He coughed blood as he slumped to the ground.

"No, Brief!" Panty yelled. Her eyes began to tear up. It wasn't until this moment that she realized just how much she loved him. She turned to look at Corset in anger with tears in her eyes and prepared to charge him. Before she could do this however, a force gripped her ankle and prevented her from moving. She looked down to see what prevented her from moving.

"Cool it, Panty" Vegito said holding her ankle.

"B-b-but Brief" she stuttered.

"If you go in there, the exact same thing will happen to you" he said.

"HAHAHA, you should listen to your friend" Corset said as he walked towards the Demon Sisters. Panty was distraught until she saw Brief move. Vegito saw him move as well and once Corset was far enough away, he let go of her ankle. She ran over to Brief, helped him up and hugged him.

"Oh Brief, thank God you're okay" she said crying into his shoulders.

"I'm fine Panty, I just got hit pretty hard, that's all" he said hugging her back. In truth, he was hurt badly. It was painful for him to even sit up.

"Here, let me help you up" Panty said starting to help him up.

"No, I'll be fine, just help Vegito" Brief said. She nodded her head and went back to Vegito. They looked over and saw that Corset had gotten to the Demon Sisters, he took out the last two Senzu Beans and gave one to Scanty and one to Kneesocks. Once they ate it, their wounds began to heal and they regained consciousness. They stood up, and examined themselves.

"My wounds are healed. But how could this be?" Scanty asked.

"I'm not sure" Kneesocks said.

"I gave you two Senzu Beans. They have healing properties" Corset said. "Now that your back at full power, go take out those angels."

"Right" they said as they got their weapons ready.

With Scanty going after Panty and Kneesocks after Stocking, round two began. The battles were one sided, but this time it was the Demons who had the advantage. With Panty and Stocking tired, and the Demon Sisters at full power, it was only a matter of time before the Demon Sisters took the upper hand.

"Not so tough now are you, Panty?" Scanty asked as she pistol whipped her in the face and punched her to the ground. Panty got up and started to attack Scanty, but she was too tired to move fast enough to keep up with her. Scanty grabbed Panty's hands and brought her close to her body, then kicked her into a building. Scanty went in there, found where she was laying, and threw her out back on the battlefield. Stocking wasn't faring much better. She wasn't able to keep up with Kneesocks at all anymore.

"Too bad about Vegito, huh. Your only chance at victory is lying on the ground like a helpless child" Kneesocks taunted.

"Don't you dare talk about him that way" Stocking yelled as she charged in for another attack.

"Make me" Kneesocks said as she dodged. She then countered with her own attack, which sliced a gash in Stockings arm. The pain was unbearable as she slumped to the floor, as all the energy began to drain away from her body. Panty lasted only a little longer. She was dodging Scanty's bullets when one hit her in the right calf.

"AAGGHH" she yelled as she stopped running. She was then shot in the left knee. She was unable to stand any longer. She stumbled and eventually fell next to her sister.

"Oh no, Panty" Brief said. "I have to do something." He decided to attack the Demon Sisters. "HAAAA" he yelled as he swung Judgement at Scanty. Kneesocks appeared suddenly and blocked the attack.

"Thanks, sister" Scanty said. "Now it's my turn." Scanty raised her gun up at Brief and shot a bullet right into his chest. He wasn't killed as the bullet missed any major arteries, but he still fell to the ground, out of commission. Vegito looked around. Panty, Stocking and Brief lay on the ground. They barely have enough energy to stand let alone fight.

"Oh man, Stocking, how are you holding up?" Panty asked as she laid on the ground.

"Not to good. Everything hurt so much that I can barely get up. You?" she said trying to push herself off the ground, but to no avail.

"I feel like ass" Panty responded.

"I'm sorry guys. I wasn't strong enough. I let everyone down. I failed" Vegito said everyone. Suddenly a dark formation of cloud appeared and lightning came down and struck Panty, Stocking, Brief and Vegito at the same time. The Demon Sisters and Corset saw this and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, Vegito and the gang found that their wound had healed, and their energy was restored. They all stood up, much to Corset's anger.

"What, but how? I had you all on the edge of death!" Corset yelled. Before anyone could respond, Vegito heard a noise and looked down at his gloves. They were transforming into his brass knuckles. When they were done, the note Vegito had read ran through his mind.

"Only with a heart as pure as an angel, can you unlock your true power" he thought. The more he thought about the note, the more he realized that there was a deeper meaning.

"If heaven was able to fill me with angelic energy, then the angels can do the same. Which means…" he thought. "Panty, Stocking, point your weapons at me, now!" he yelled to them.

"What?" they both asked in disbelief. They both could not see how pointing their weapons at Vegito would do anything.

"What will that accomplish?" Stocking asked.

"Just point them at me and focus your energy through them" he yelled.

They did what they were told. Panty pointed her guns at Vegito and Stocking pointed her swords at him. When they focused their energy, they were stunned when a green stream of particles began emanating from them, and went towards Vegito.

"Holy shit, it's working!" Panty yelled.

"Don't loose focus, keep going" he yelled.

Corset noticed what was happening and decided to do something about it. "What ever you're doing, I can't allow it" Corset said as he charged at the angels and Vegito. Before he got to them however, Brief attacked Corset with Judgment.

"What are you doing, boy?" he asked.

"Saving Daten City" Brief responded as he swung at Corset.

By shear will, Brief was managing to keep Corset at bay. Matching blow for blow with Corset was something Brief couldn't even imagine himself doing. Yet here he was, saving creation and keeping the most powerful evil being at bay with his own power. Behind this fight, Vegito was still gathering energy from the angels.

"HAAAAAAAAAA" Vegito yelled as he turned into a Super Saiyan. His aura began to grow brighter and bigger as he absorbed more energy from the angels. Eventually he disappeared into the light all together.

"What's happening to him?" Stocking asked.

"I don't know, but just keep going" Panty said. Corset saw what was happening and began to get worried.

"I have to stop this" he said. With all his might, he knocked Brief to the ground. When he hit the ground, Corset dropped down and kneed him in the stomach. This caused Brief to yell in pain and pass out.

"Oh no, Brief" Panty said as she looked back at Brief.

"Don't focus on what's happening behind you, focus on Vegito" Stocking said. Corset looked over again and saw that the light was growing bigger.

"No, stop this right now" Corset yelled. But when he got near the angels, a barrier was put up by Vegito, stopping Corset from coming any closer. He tried punching, kicking and any other way he could think of to enter the barrier, but to no avail.

"Demon Sisters, a little help would be nice" Corset said. The Demon Sisters came charging at the barrier as all three began to attack it at once. Inside the barrier, as the Anarchy Sisters continued to give Vegito energy, he began to change.

"HHAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he yelled as the transformation began. One of the bangs on his head went up, so there was only one bang down instead of two. His hair glowed yellow and then glowed black. When the glow faded, his hair became a shiny jet black. Outside the light the Anarchy Sisters began to grow weak. The streams of energy began to grow smaller as they grew weaker.

"Stocking, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up" Panty said as she felt her legs grow weak and energy stream shrink.

Stocking was beginning to grow weak as well and her energy stream shrank.

"We have to keep going. For Vegito" she yelled as she focused her energy and the stream grew back to full size.

"Right, for Vegito" Panty said as her energy stream grew back up to full size as well.

"Yes, keep going girls, you're doing it. Just a little more" Vegito thought as his eyes began to change colors. The changed from an emerald to an ice blue. Outside, the angels kept giving him energy until they were finally running out of power to give.

"Stocking, I'm maxed out. I don't have anymore energy to give him" she said as her stream of energy disappeared. She then fell to her knees as her guns turned from the normal blue and white, to grey and her halo fell to the ground. Stocking was at the end of her ropes too.

"I gave you everything I had, Vegito. Make Corset pay" she said as she fell to her knees as well. Her swords turned from blue and white, to grey as well and her halo also fell to the ground. They were both exhausted.

Corset stood outside the barrier with the Demon Sisters as they had given up on trying to reach them. Suddenly, the light changed from yellow to blue and lightning began to form and flash around it. The Anarchy Sisters stood up and everyone around watched as the light began to fade. When the light disappeared, everyone could see that a crater had formed where the light had once been. Stand in the middle of the crater was Vegito. His eyes and hair weren't the only things that changed. His clothes had been repaired as they didn't have a tear on them. His aura was a light blue with light blue lightning. His boots had changed from white and yellow to white and blue. His pants and the outer part of his gi had turned from blue to white and the undershirt had turned from orange to blue. He had his brass knuckles on. He had a halo over his head, and small wings, just like the Anarchy Sisters do, on his back. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"Holy shit, I can't believe it worked" Panty said as Vegito let down the barrier.

"Alright Corset, I'm ready for round two" Vegito said.

"Very well, then let us begin" Corset said as he got ready to attack.

Vegito walked out of the crater and stood there looking up at Corset. Corset flew in for an attack, but when he got to Vegito, it appeared an unknown force stopped him inches from Vegito and then threw him back. He stopped himself in mid air and looked back at Vegito.

"I am impressed, three punches and I didn't even hurt you. Don't worry, I'll try harder next time" Vegito said and smiled.

"What is it with you angels and your cockiness?" Corset asked.

"Oh no, I'm not an angel Corset, I am Vegito, the Super Angel" he yelled as his aura grew momentarily. He then flew up to Corset and got about five punches in the span of a second on him.

"Whoa, I didn't even see him move, did you?" Panty asked.

"No" responded Stocking.

Vegito had his fun. He decided that enough was enough.

"Corset, I'm done messing around" he yelled. "I'm going to end this and bring peace back to Daten City" he yelled.

"Not so fast" Corset yelled. "If the angels could do that to Vegito, then the Demon Sisters can do the same thing to me" he thought. "Demon Sisters, give me your energy" he yelled.

"Oh no, I have to stop him" Vegito thought. "HAAAA" Vegito yelled as he charged Corset.

"Super Demon Barrier" Corset yelled as a red bubble encased him. When Vegito reached the barrier, he bounced right off it.

"HAHAHA, there is no way you can enter this barrier" Corset said.

"HAAAAA" Vegito yelled as he punched and kicked the barrier but to no avail. He could only watch as the Demon Sisters, who were also in a barrier created by Corset, began to give their energy to him. Scanty pointed her guns and Kneesocks pointed her scythes at Corset as a red stream of particles came out of their weapons and went towards Corset. When the stream his Corset's body, he began to transform.

"HAAAA" Corset yelled as a red light engulfed his entire body. Vegito could only watch helplessly as a Corset began to get energy from the Demon Sisters. The red light began to grow as more particles began streaming towards him.

"That's it, keep going" Corset yelled.

They kept giving Corset their demonic energy to fuel his transformation, until they gave all the energy that they had.

"Sister I can't keep going, I'm out of energy" Kneesocks said as she fell to her knees. He black and gold scythes turned grey as her demon powers were depleted.

"I hope this is enough, because that's all I can give" said Scanty. She too fell to her knees as her black and gold revolvers turned grey as well.

Up in the sky, Corset's transformation was finishing up. When the red light faded, the first thing that Vegito noticed was his hair. It had changed from white to red. All the blue areas on his body were also turned red and all the grey parts turned black. Corset let down the barrier on himself and the Demon Sisters. He felt the power rushing through him and was amazed.

"HAHAHA, this is incredible. My power is amazing" he said turning to Vegito. "If you're a Super Angel, Vegito, then I guess that makes me a Super Demon."

"Oh no, he's more powerful than I thought he'd get. This is bad, I have to end this quickly" Vegito thought. "Alright Corset, let's go" he yelled as he charged at Corset.

"Yes let's" Corset replied. When they reached each other, the let out a flurry of punches and kicks so fast that the seemed like a blur. They were in one place one second, then on the opposite side of the city the next.

"Oh man, his power has increased exponentially" Vegito thought as he kept matching Corset blow for blow. "He might be even stronger than me now. If I want to win, I'm going to need more help."

Suddenly, Vegito disappeared.

"Where did that coward go?" Corset asked. Everyone looked around for Vegito and didn't spot him until he was right next to the Demon Sisters.

"AHH, get away from me, you freak" Scanty yelled in a panic. Vegito simply touched her forehead with his finger, and a blue glow enveloped her body. When the glow disappeared, she passed out.

"You, what did you do to her?" Kneesocks asked. Vegito said nothing and moved lightning quick to close the fifty foot gap between them instantly. Just as he did with Scanty, Vegito touched Kneesocks' forehead and a blue glow enveloped her body. When the glow faded, she too passed out.

"What is he doing to them?" Stocking asked.

"The fuck if I know" Panty responded. Suddenly he disappeared again and reappeared in front of Corset.

"Sorry about that, I had something to take care of" he said.

"If you're done, I'd like to continue" Corset said.

"Let's go" Vegito said as he rushed Corset, and punched him in the face. Corset quickly recovered and kneed Vegito in the stomach. They traded blow after blow for what seemed like an eternity before Vegito finally kicked Corset in the neck and sent him flying. He went after him as Corset, hit a building and made it collapse. He grabbed Corset and threw him into the ground. Corset recovered and grabbed Vegito, rolled over and drove him into the ground. They continued to repeatedly throw each other into the ground. Eventually Vegito broke free and flew up in the air. Corset followed and quickly caught up to him. A flurry of punches and kicks flew yet again as they both tried to over power the other. Corset eventually punched Vegito in the face and knocked him from mid air, where they were fighting, to the ground. When Vegito stood up, his whole top was ripped off. He looked up at Corset and thought about his next course of action.

"I can't afford to drag this out any longer, I have to end this now" he thought. He brought his hands to the right side of his body with palms facing each other. A blue light began to form in the space between his palms. His brass knuckles began to glow as lightning emanated from them and surrounded the light. It became more intense as he focused more of his angelic energy into the attack. Corset realized what he was doing and prepared for a counter attack.

"ANGELIC" Vegito yelled.

"Two can play at that game" Corset said. He put his hands on the right side of his body with palms facing each other. "SUPER" he yelled.

"KA…ME…" Vegito yelled.

"DEMON" Corset yelled.

"HA…ME" Vegito yelled.

"WAAAAAVVVE" Corset yelled as he fired a red beam of energy with red lightning surrounding it from his hands towards Vegito.

"HAAAAAA" Vegito yelled as he shot a blue beam of energy with blue lightning surrounding it, at Corset's beam. The sky lit up as the beams collided and a ball was formed where the two energy beams collided. The beams pushed back and forth on each other in rapid succession before they stopped in the middle. "We're exactly even. I have to put more power into it" Vegito thought. "HHAAAAA" he yelled as his beam grew thicker and began to push back Corsets beam.

"Oh no you don't" Corset said. "HAAAAAAA" he yelled as his beam grew thicker and began to push back Vegito's beam.

"HHHAAAAAA" Vegito yelled as his beam grew thicker again and began to push back Corsets beam once more.

"HAAAAA" Corset yelled as his beam grew bigger once again and pushed Vegito's back again.

"This is it, full power, HAAAAAA" he yelled as the beam grew in thickness again and pushed back Corset's beam once again.

"This is getting old, HAAAAA" Corset yelled as his beam grew in thickness and pushed back Vegito's beam. Corset's beam was slightly more powerful than Vegito's and began to push his slowly downwards.

"Oh no, I'm at my maximum and he's still beating me" he thought. He looked around and saw that the Anarchy Sisters had recovered enough to stand. "I only have one choice left" he thought. "Panty, Stocking, get over here right now" he yelled as he was firing the beam at Corset. The Anarchy Sisters came running to his side. When they got there, Vegito told them the plan. "Alright I need your help" he said.

"But we can't, we don't have our angelic energy, we gave it all to you" Stocking said.

"Don't worry, I need you to use your natural energy. I need you both to dig deep inside yourselves and release the biggest Kamehameha Wave you can" he said.

"But I've never even been able to do it" Stocking said.

"Yeah, and mine sucks major ass" Panty said.

"You two just have to believe in yourselves. You can do it, I know you can" Vegito said.

The angels looked at each other and smiled.

"Stocking?" Panty asked.

"Panty?" Stocking asked.

"Let's fucking do this" Panty said. They both ran and stood on either side of Vegito and brought their hand to the right sides of their bodies with palms facing each other.

"KA…ME…" they both yelled as a light began to form in the space between their palms.

"HA…ME…" the both yelled as the light grew bigger.

"HAAAAAAA" they both yelled as they thrusted their hands outwards wrist to wrist one on top of the other, as a beam of energy left their hands. Their beams swirled around Vegito's before combining with his beam. This was just enough to stop Corset's beam from pushing down Vegito's beam, but wasn't enough to push up Corset's beam.

"Come on, surely you guys have more power than that" Vegito yelled.

"It's pointless to resist, you're all going to die HAAAA" he yelled as Corset's beam grew thicker again and started pushing Vegito and the angel's beam back down.

"Come on dig deeper, you have to have more power than this" Vegito yelled.

"Were trying, Vegito" Stocking said.

"I'm fucking going all out" Panty said.

"I know you have more in you two. If you don't put out more power, then all of creation will cease to exist. Think of all the lives he'll take, the people he'll hurt, now make that your power" he yelled. The Anarchy Sisters dug deep inside themselves and released more power

"HAAAAA" they yelled as their beams grew thicker and made Vegito's thicker causing it to push back up Corset's beam.

"I'm getting really annoyed by you three, HAAAAA" he yelled as his beam grew thicker than Vegito's and started to push his beam back down.

Vegito felt the pressure of Corset's beam weigh down upon his and pushed it back. "Oh no, I already told them to give it their all" he thought.

Brief who had recovered from his injuries earlier stood and watched from a distance. "I know I should help them, but I'm too scared to move" he thought.

"Hey if for whatever reason you were saving something, I suggest you use it now" Vegito yelled.

"I can't say that I have" Stocking said.

"Yeah, I've been giving it my all" Panty said.

"Damn it, after all this we are still going to lose" he thought.

Meanwhile, a good distance away, Brief was still trying to convince himself to go in there. "Come on Brief man up, if you don't do something, everyone I going to die. Just remember what Vegito told you" he thought.

The Corset's beam was getting dangerously close to them. If something didn't happen soon, it would be all over. Just when Vegito had given up all hope, he heard two voices next to him.

"SUPER DEMON WAVE" they both yelled. Vegito turned his head and saw the Demon Sisters firing their attacks with them. Their red beams combined with Vegito and the angel's beam and made his beam thicker.

"Alright, it worked" Vegito said. "We might just win this after all." With the Demon Sisters help, the beam began to push back Corset's yet again. Corset noticed the Demon Sisters firing at him and he became enraged.

"What are you two doing? If you are going to turn against me, then you can die with them HAAAAA" he yelled as his beam grew thicker and pushed Vegito and the gang's beam down.

"What, how much power does he have?" Vegito thought. "Come on guys, we have to truly work together if we want to stop him. If we don't, everyone is going to die" Vegito yelled.

"We're all trying Vegito" Scanty said.

"HAHAHAHA, any last requests before you die?" Corset asked.

"I have one" a voice said from behind him. Corset turned around and saw Brief floating there with Judgment at the ready. "Suck my dick" he yelled and swung at Corset. When Judgment hit, it caused him to break concentration and allowing Vegito and the others their chance.

"Together" he yelled as they all screamed. Their beam grew in thickness, pushed against Corset's and burst through as Corset's beam disintegrated.

"CORSET, REPENT YOU MOTHERFUCKER" they all yelled as Vegito and the gang's beam hit Corset directly.

"NO, HOW COULD THIS BE?! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THIS DIMENSION" he yelled as he dissolved away into nothing.

The energy beam they launched flew off into space, destined to probably destroy some planet somewhere. The gang all stood in their in Kamehameha pose as smoke left their hands.

"GOOOOOONG, GOOOOONG" rang the church bell, signifying that the threat had been eliminated.

When they heard the church bell and saw that Corset was gone, they all grew happy and excited.

"We did it!" Stocking yelled as she fell on her butt from exhaustion.

The rest of them fell and laid on the ground from exhaustion. Vegito fell on his back as his halo and wings disappeared and his hair, eyes and clothes slowly faded back to their original colors and his brass knuckles changed back into gloves. When he hit the ground, he smiled and gave the thumbs up congratulating everybody on a job well done. Everyone returned the favor.

Then, they all saw Brief come running over. When he got there, Vegito congratulated him. "Hey, you did well Geek Boy" Vegito said.

"Oh no, not you too" he said with a red face. They all began to laugh.

"But seriously, we wouldn't have won without you" Vegito said.

"Yeah, you really saved our asses Geek Boy" Panty said patting him on the back.

"Thanks" he said, but then noticed the Demon Sisters laying with them. "Umm, am I the only one that notices that the Demon Sisters are right next to us?" Brief asked.

"Yeah, what the fuck is up with that, Vegito?" Panty asked.

"Well it's a long story, but basically Corset took control of their minds after they helped you guys with the battle with Stocking. When Corset was sent to hell, he used his mind powers to make the Demon Sisters do his bidding. So what I did was I cleansed them of his affect and they returned to the way they were before" Vegito explained sitting up.

"He's right, we're sorry for all the trouble Kneesocks and I caused" Scanty said.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault after all. Corset took control of your minds" Stocking said.

"So, is Corset really gone?" Kneesocks asked.

"Yes, I can't feel his presence anymore. It's finally over for good" Vegito said.

They all cheered and celebrated. They laid down in the city ruins for most of the day recovering. When the sun started to set, Panty spoke up.

"Man, I'll tell you what, I can't wait to get home and relax" Panty said.

"Hang on, we can't rest just yet, we still have one more thing to do" Vegito said.

End of Episode 10


	11. Episode 11: Finale, Vegito and Stocking

Dragon HaloZ Episode 11: Finale, Vegito and Stocking

Vegito and the gang, rested all day and now that they had some of their strength back, they all managed to get up gather up their weapons and slowly make their way towards See Through.

"Man, am I going to feel sore in the morning" Panty said as she stretched while walking.

"Yeah, you said it" Stocking replied walking right beside her.

They made it back to the car, and Panty got into the driver's seat, Stocking got into the passenger's seat and everybody else piled in the back. It was cramped back there to say the least. Everybody was jostling each other for a little more room. Once everybody settled down, Vegito began to think about his incredible journey. He thought about how in the span of a year, he saved two dimensions and possibly all of creation from destruction. About how he met the colorful cast of characters he had trained and became friends with. He thought about his gift from heaven, and his new powers. About the search for the Dragon Balls, and the problems they had caused. Then he thought about Stocking. He still felt that there was something deeper about their relationship than just friends. He also had the sneaking suspicion that she felt the same way. It took them about an hour, but when they finally got home, Garterbelt was there to greet them. He looked them over, and noticed that they all had cuts all over their bodies and their clothes were torn to shreds.

"Vegito, Angels, what the hell happened to you?" Garterbelt asked.

"It's a long story, so let's get washed up and changed into some decent clothes first" Vegito said.

They all agreed with that and went inside and washed up. They all went to their rooms and got a new pair of clothes for them to wear. When Vegito got into the bathroom to change, he ran into a problem.

"Man, this bites, I don't have any other clothes to wear" Vegito said looking in the mirror. His top was completely ripped off and the pants were ripped in both knees and one was ripped from the calf down. Just when Chuck managed to get into the room, a portal was opened and a box was dropped that crushed him. Vegito looked at the box and then up at the portal as it closed. "We'll that's different" he said. Vegito walked over to the box and examined it. It was fairly large and was pretty heavy. Vegito opened it up and looked inside and the first thing he noticed was a note on top of a grey plastic container. "Thought you might need this" he read the note out loud. He took out the container and opened it up. When he looked inside, he saw a whole new set of clothes that looked just like his old ones. "Cool" he said with a smile as he began to put them on. When he finished, he went downstairs where everyone was waiting for him.

"Jesus Christ, what took you so long" Panty said.

"Sorry, I was having a wardrobe malfunction until heaven sent me a whole new set of clothes" Vegito explained.

"Wardrobe malfunction? I've never heard a guy say that before" she thought.

"Anyway, I guess I'll get on with the story then" Vegito said. He recounted to Garterbelt about how they gathered up all the Dragon Balls and when they did, the Demon Sisters and Corset attacked. At first Panty and Stocking had the Demon Sisters against the ropes as he fought Corset. He told of how he turned into a Super Saiyan 3 and how the angels took out the Demon Sisters. He told of how, he was beaten to the ground by Corset and how Panty and Stocking fused and nearly won before the fusion wore off. He told of how he gathered energy from the angels and transformed into a Super Angel and how he cleansed the Demon Sisters of Corset's control. He told of how the Demon Sisters and the Anarchy Sisters helped with the final beam struggle with Corset. And of course, how that without Brief, they wouldn't be sitting here right now. "And that's what happened" he said.

"Well Vegito, I have to say, that was fucking amazing" Garterbelt said. "I can't believe it! Corset's finally been destroyed once and for all!"

"Yes, no longer is he a threat anymore. Your dimension is safe" Vegito said.

"It feels so good to finally have that weight lifted off our shoulders. Now we can finally fucking relax" Panty said kicking off her shoes and lying on the couch.

"Hold on Panty, like I said before, there is still one more thing left to do" Vegito said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Come outside and see for yourself" Vegito said as he walked towards the door. They all became curious about what he was talking about, so everyone followed him outside. Vegito walked to See Through and opened up the trunk. When he looked inside, the Dragon Balls were flashing. Everyone looked at his face as the light illuminated it. He took the Dragon Balls out and shut the trunk. He walked back over to them with the Dragon Balls in hand and set them on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stocking asked.

"I have some business I need to finish" he said as he turned around and looked at the Dragon Balls. "ARISE, SHENRON" Vegito yelled.

Suddenly the Dragon Balls gave off a powerful light as the Dragon came forth. The winds picked up as the Dragon began to take shape in the sky. When the light disappeared, Shenron floated above and in front of everyone as they looked up in awe.

"Holy shit" Garterbelt yelled freaking out.

"Yo, chill the fuck out you afro nut, it's just the Dragon" Panty said as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"You who have summoned me shall be granted three wishes. State them now, so that I may go" Shenron said.

"Right, Shenron I wish for the Earth in my dimension to be restored to the way it was before Majin Buu destroyed it" Vegito said. Shenron paused for a second before responding.

"Your wish had been granted" Shenron said as his eyes glowed red.

Meanwhile in Vegito's dimension, Old Kai was looking through his crystal ball, watching over the universe when he noticed something strange in North Galaxy.

"Hey everybody, come look, the Earth has been restored" he said looking through his crystal ball. Everyone came over to take a look.

"Hey yeah, he's right" Piccolo said.

"Alright, Vegito came through for us after all" Krillin said.

"You didn't seriously think any different, did you?" Gohan asked.

"I just hope this means that we finally get to go home after all this time" Yamcha said.

Back in Daten City, Shenron still hovered there, waiting for the next wish.

"Alright next wish, I wish that all everyone who was killed by Majin Buu, who were already brought back to life, be transported back to Earth" Vegito said.

Shenron paused briefly before answering again.

"Your wish has been granted" Shenron said as his eyes glowed red yet again.

Meanwhile in Other World, everyone who was killed by Majin Buu had already been restored to life and were being teleported back to Earth. On the Planet of the Kais, everyone was saying good bye to Old Kai and Kabitokai. They all thanked them for all they did. Once they all said their goodbyes, they were all teleported back to Earth. When the opened their eyes, they found that they were right outside Goku's house.

"Hey guys look we're back" Gohan said.

"I can't believe it. We've been away for so long, it's hard to believe we're actually back" Tien said.

"I can't believe it either, Tien" Chiaotzu said.

"Believe it you two, it's real" Yamcha said.

"It feels great to be home, right Trunks?" Goten asked.

"You bet, now I can go play with my toys again" Trunks said looking at Goten. "And, of course, I'll let you play with them too." This made Goten's face light up.

"YAY" Goten yelled.

"Hey, where's Vegito?" Piccolo asked.

"Ah, don't worry, he'll probably show up soon" Krillin said.

Back in Daten City, the Dragon still had one more wish to fulfill.

"One more wish still remains" Shenron said. Vegito turned back to everyone.

"Well guys, this is it" Vegito said.

"What's it? What are you talking about?" Panty asked.

"I mean it's time for me to go back to my dimension" Vegito said.

"Oh no, is he really going to leave? I have to tell him" Stocking thought worriedly. "What? But you can't go" she said.

"I have to. I'm glad I met all of you" Vegito said walking to where his friends were lined up right in front of the door. There was still a nagging doubt in his mind that this was the right thing to do. He first walked up to Garterbelt.

"Garterbelt, thanks for everything that you've done for me" he said shaking his hand.

"I should be the one saying that. You saved Daten City and the rest of Creation. We will never forget what you did" Garterbelt said.

He then walked over to Scanty and Kneesocks.

"When I met you two for the first time, we were enemies. But I still felt that there was good in you two deep down. I'm glad I was able to help you two bring it out" he said.

"We should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where we'd be" Scanty said.

"Agreed, you've done so much for us, that we can't possibly repay you" Kneesocks said. They both gave Vegito a hug before he moved on to Panty.

"Panty, it's been one heck of a ride. You've made everything so much more... interesting, to say the least. Thanks for being such a great student. Keep up the good work" he said giving her a hug.

"I will, don't you fucking worry about a thing" she said hugging him back. He then walked over to Brief.

"Brief, man what can I say? If it wasn't for you, I don't think any of us would be here right now. Over this past year I've seen you grow as a fighter and as a person. I'm so proud of all that you've done. Be sure to keep Panty in line for me, okay" he said.

"Heh, don't worry, I will, and thanks for everything" Brief said shaking his hand.

Then he walked over to Stocking.

"Stocking, you have done more for me than you realize. I'll never forget your kindness and caring attitude" he said taking off his earrings. "Here, I want you to have these, so that you will always remember me" he said handing them to her.

"Thank you" was all she could say before getting choked up. She simply took his gift as tears began to stream down her face. She couldn't believe he was leaving. The one person she truly loved was about to leave, never to be seen by her again. He gave her a hug and Stocking returned the favor. That hug felt so good for her. She truly felt at peace when they embraced. It validated all her feelings towards him. It ended all to soon for her as Vegito broke the embrace. He then turned and looked back at everyone.

"I'm going to miss you all. I'll never forget everything that you all have done" he said beginning to get teary eyed. He started walking back to the Dragon.

Everybody began to get teary eyed as they realized that this was truly the last time they were going to see him. When he got to Shenron, he turned around and gave one last look to his friends.

"Goodbye everyone" he yelled with a wave.

"Goodbye Vegito" everyone yelled back. Well everyone except for Stocking, that is. She couldn't take it anymore, and as Vegito turned around to state his wished to go home to the Dragon, she ran at him.

"NO, DON'T" Stocking yelled as she ran up and hugged Vegito. He turned around and saw her crying into his shirt. "Please don't go, I...I love you" she said. At this point, the more he thought about the decision to return home, the more he felt he'd regret it if he did. He looked into her eyes as the words he said just seemed to flow from his mouth.

"I love you too" he said as he began to lean in to kiss her. She leaned in too as they began to kiss passionately in front of everyone.

Stocking didn't want this moment to end. It felt so right. All her cares were drained away as she kissed her true love. And the best part for her was that he felt the same way.

"Oh my god, get a room" Panty thought sticking her tongue out, pretending to gag.

"Aw, this is great. Stocking deserves someone nice" Brief said.

They broke their embrace and looked into each others eyes once more. That kiss had sealed the deal for him, his plans had changed.

"So does this mean you're staying?" Stocking asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yes, I'm staying" Vegito said.

"YAY" she yelled hopping up and down with her arms still around him.

"That's very touching you two, but one more wish still remains and I don't want to sit here all night" Shenron said, ruining the moment. Panty, Brief, Garterbelt, Scanty and Kneesocks all began to laugh as Vegito and Stocking's faces turned bright red. When everyone calmed down a bit, Vegito turned to Shenron with an alternate wish.

"Shenron, I wish I had the ability to speak with my friends from my dimension" Vegito yelled. Shenron paused yet again before answering.

"Your wish has been granted" he said as his eyes glowed. "My work here is done. Farewell" Shenron said as he disappeared. The Dragon Balls rose up in the air, engulfed in light, grew close, touched and then spread across the globe. The winds died down and the normal sounds of night time came back.

"Well, it looks like I'm here to stay" Vegito said.

Everybody cheered that they didn't lose a close friend.

"Now wait a second, we can start celebrating in a minute. First I have to talk to my friends and tell them I'm not coming back" Vegito said as he still had his arm around Stocking. He thought hard and suddenly a portal appeared linking this dimension with Vegito's dimension. In Vegito's dimension, everyone around noticed the portal forming next to them and when it was complete, they saw Vegito and Stocking on the other side. "Hey guys, what's up?" Vegito asked.

"I could ask you the same question, where are you?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm in a different dimension right now" he said.

"Figures. What have you been doing this whole time?" Piccolo asked.

"Sorry about that, this whole thing took a lot longer than expected" Vegito said.

He recounted his whole journey and when he was done they all were amazed.

"Sounds like the average year for you then, huh?" Gohan said.

"Yeah, sure was" Vegito said.

"Hey Vegito, I don't mean to intrude on your privacy, but who is the lady next to you?" Krillin asked, noticing the person he had his arm around.

"Oh her, she's my girlfriend, Stocking" he said.

"Yeah, there you go buddy. I knew it was only a matter of time until you found the right person" Krillin congratulated.

"Thanks, but I have more important things to talk to you guys about" Vegito said.

"Can't you just tell us once you get back?" Yamcha asked.

"See, that's the thing, I'm not coming back" he said.

"What?!" they all asked in shock.

"But you have to come back, we need you" Chiaotzu said.

"Yeah" Gohan said.

"Look, I think that Earth will be safer with out me there. Gohan, you're in charge now. Take care of everyone okay?" Vegito said.

"I will" Gohan said.

"I know you guys will be just fine without me" he said. "Oh and Piccolo, get in touch with Dende, you guys are going to need a new set of Dragon Balls" Vegito said.

"Yeah, thanks for that" he said sarcastically. "I'll be sure to relay that message."

"Don't worry, I heard the whole thing" Dende said using telepathy to speak to everyone. "Vegito, you did a good job. You saved two dimensions from destruction in the span of a year. I'd say that's a new record."

"Thanks, Dende" Vegito said.

Vegito's image to the Z Fighters got fizzy as the portal began to strain. Vegito noticed that his image of them were getting fuzzy and decided to cut their conversation short

"By the way, I'm kind of calling long distance here, so I got to go. I'll keep in touch guys, good luck" he said.

"Bye" they all said as the portal closed.

Back in Daten City, the Vegito had his arm around Stocking as they walked back over to the rest of them.

"Oh, I guess you want these back then, huh?" Stocking asked as she held up the earrings.

"Thanks" Vegito said as he took them and put them back on.

When they got back to the rest of them Vegito turned to Garterbelt.

"So I guess this means I'm sleeping in Stocking's room from now on?" Vegito asked.

"Yeah, unless you want to sleep in my room, because I'm already going to have to build a whole new room for the Demon Sisters to sleep in and I'm not building another one for you" Garterbelt said.

"I'll pass on sleeping in your room" he said.

They all began to laugh.

"Hey Stocking, looks like your sex life isn't going to be that depressing anymore" Panty said.

"Hey, at least I'm not going to whore myself out when I have a boyfriend, unlike some people I know" Stocking said.

"Bitch, fuck you" Panty said playfully.

They all got inside and the Demon Sisters and Vegito began to get acclimated to their new home. The Demon Sisters began looking around the place since it was their first time being there. Stocking realized that Vegito never got a proper tour of the church, so she decided to give him one. She took him through all the ins and outs before ending at her room.

"And here's our room" Stocking said entering her bedroom. Vegito looked around the room and the first thing he noticed was the cage bed. Then he noticed the paint colors and the stuffed animals everywhere.

"This place is going to need a lot of compromise" Vegito thought.

"Don't you just love it?" Stocking asked running up and hugging him.

"Yeah, it's perfect" he said with a smile and hugged her back as they began to kiss passionately again.

Thus began an era of peace in Daten City, a place located somewhere between Heaven and Earth. But if their services are ever needed, they will be on the case, for only three wield the power beyond all human comprehension to defeat whoever is in their way. They are Vegito, Panty and Stocking.

THE END.

End of Episode 11


	12. Episode 0: The Portal is Open

Dragon HaloZ Episode 0: The Portal is Open, Time to Steal the Dragon Balls

The battle against Stocking has just come to a close. Oten City had been completely annihilated under the forces of the battle. All of the buildings in the city had been either torn to shreds or completely destroyed. Panty had somehow been able to over power her sister and save the world. With the help of Panty and the Demon Sisters, Brief was able to banish Stockings dark side forever. Everyone was still recovering from the battle when their attention turned to Stocking, who still hadn't woken up.

"Is she going to be alright?" Panty asked.

"Yeah, she should be fine. Now that her dark side has been banished, she should return to normal. This whole ordeal must have been very tiresome. She should be better once she wakes up" Brief said.

Meanwhile in the depths of hell, Corset was fuming about his defeat. He was none to pleased with how the battle turned out. The Demon Sisters had turned against him, and he was banished to the depths of hell forever. But the worst part was the fact that Stocking had been defeated as well. She was supposed to be the one to destroy Brief, Panty and the Demon Sisters but failed like all the rest. But he soon began to formulate a plan to escape. When he was in Daten City, he noticed strange portals popping up, and every time they did, he could hear what the people on the other side were saying. One piece of information that intrigued him the most was the story of the Dragon Balls. About how when you collect all seven, you get three wishes granted.

"With those wishes, I could get myself out of here, then wish to be the strongest being in the dimension, and then no one could stop me" he thought. "Now who do I tell to do this mission. I guess that the best answer would be the Demon Sisters. I'll infiltrate their minds to make them do my bidding, considering they turned against me, this is what they deserve. Then, I'll make them gather the Dragon Balls" he thought.

Meanwhile back in Daten City, the Demon Sisters were looking on as Brief and Panty looked after Stocking, when they felt their minds being infiltrated. Before they could react however, it was already too late, and Corset began telling them their plan.

"Demon Sisters, can you hear me?" Corset asked.

"Yes, Corset" they both responded.

"I need you two to find a portal that leads to the dimension with things that are called Dragon Balls. As of right now, they are all gathered at a place called Kami's Lookout. Find them, bring them back here, and wish me to be freed from the depths of hell" Corset ordered.

"Yes Corset" they both responded. The Demon Sisters ran from Brief and Panty and began to search the city for portals to take them to the place Corset was talking about. After about an hour or so, Stocking finally woke up. She blinked her eyes a few time and looked around to get her bearings.

"Oh thank god, she's okay" Panty said.

"Where the fuck am I?" Stocking asked sitting up and holding her head.

"Don't you remember? You told us that you were a demon, cut me up into six hundred sixty-six pieces, and then we fought each other to decide the fate of Daten City" Panty explained.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here right now, Panty. I demand some credit here, too" Brief said.

"Oh fine, Geek Boy helped out too" Panty said.

"I also had a little help from the Demon Sisters", he said turning his head to where the Demon Sisters were standing and found that they were gone. Panty noticed this too.

"Hey, where the fuck did they go?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we've all had a long few weeks, so let's just forget about them and focus on the fact that Stocking's back" Brief said.

They waited a little while for Stocking to recover before heading back to See Through. They all piled in and drove back to the church. When they got back, they walked up the steps and opened the door. When they did, Garterbelt and Chuck were there to greet them. Garterbelt noticed the horrible state of their bodies and clothes but decided not to comment on that.

"Well, it looks like the angel hoes are back" Garterbelt said to them.

"Shut the fuck up Garter, we're too tired to deal with you right now" Panty said as she walked passed him.

"Yeah, I haven't had a piece of sugar in god knows how long" Stocking said as she went to the freezer and grabbed some ice cream and went upstairs, following Panty.

"Well at least they're back to normal" Garterbelt thought.

Panty took a shower and went to bed. When Stocking finished her ice cream, she took a shower and went to bed as well.

"Well Brief, mind telling me what the fuck happened out there?" Garterbelt asked.

"Oh yeah, so here's the whole story" Brief said as he sat down with Garterbelt.

He recounted about how he was blessed by heaven and given Judgment, a blue and white Bo-staff, and how the Demon Sisters agreed to train him to use it. He told him about how he picked up all the Panty pieces and put her back together. He told him about how he, the Demon Sisters and Panty were able to send Corset to the depths of hell and how he banished Stockings dark side forever. When he finished Garterbelt commented on the whole thing.

"Wow, it sounds like you guys were in some deep shit" Garterbelt said.

"Yeah, it was pretty difficult, but I'm glad to have Panty and Stocking back" Brief said.

"Well, it sounds like you guys have had a rough couple days, why don't you go wash up and go to bed, you've sure earned it" Garterbelt said.

"Thanks" Brief replied and went upstairs. He took a shower and got ready for bed. When he entered Panty's room(Because they're engaged and that's the only place to sleep) Panty was still awake and looked at him.

"You know, I didn't want to say this in front of everyone, but I thought what you did for me was so brave and courageous" Panty said.

"Thanks, Panty" Brief replied.

"So I feel that it is only fitting that you get a reward" Panty said with a naughty smile. Brief smiled too as he got into bed with her.

Panty woke up the next morning after a long night of screwing Brief repeatedly, long after everyone else had woken up and got out of bed.

"Oh god, I feel sore as fuck" She said stretching. The fight had really taken a toll on her body. She went over to her dresser, pulled out a bra for her to wear, put it on, and then reached for Backlace. When she reached for it, she found that it wasn't in it's usual spot, which was right on the floor, in the same spot every time. But this time it was gone.

"Shit, where the fuck is it?" she asked herself as she started looking around. She started to get nervous and started to tear her room apart. The noise got the attention of everyone. Brief and Garterbelt, who were eating breakfast at the time, decided to go upstairs and see what all the commotion was about. Stocking on the other hand, didn't care enough about what her sister was doing to get up, so she continued to eat her breakfast, which consisted of chocolate pudding and other assorted sugary treats.

Meanwhile, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo had just destroyed launched an energy beam at the door. There was a flash of light and an explosion at the structure that held the door collapsed. When the dust settled, little remained of the structure and the door to leave had been destroyed. Gotenks looked in shock as he began to run over to the where the door once stood, and knelt down.

"Piccolo, is it true? Is there really no way out of this place?" Gotenks asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. That was the exit and now it's gone" Piccolo said and turned to Majin Buu. "It's gone Buu."

Majin Buu gasped in horror. "But how do we eat candy?" Buu asked.

"We don't, there's none here" Piccolo responded.

"None? No ice cream, no...no chocolate?" Buu asked beginning to get worried.

Piccolo laughed a bit and smiled. "Nothing, all gone" Piccolo said.

"NOOOOOO" Majin Buu yelled. "No candy for me?" he said still stunned. "I want candy, I need it."

Gotenks turned around and looked at Piccolo. "Great, this is great. Who told you to lock us in here, huh? For your information I still have my best technique" Gotenks yelled.

"Wha…I thought you said you had no strength left and your powers had reached their limits, I had to do it" Piccolo yelled back.

"I was just trying to make the fight more fantastic! If you would have let me, I could have taken care of Majin Buu and we'd be on the outside now. You blew it" Gotenks yelled back.

"You what?! You put the world at risk, just to be more fantastic? What kind of kid are you? You idiot" Piccolo yelled.

"Well you're the idiot who blew up the door, so you're the idiot that has to get us out. If you don't I'll use my technique on you" Gotenks yelled.

"There's no way out of here the only door has been blown up. It's gone, gone" Piccolo yelled.

Then they both noticed Majin Buu walking by them.

"Buu want candy, want candy now" he said as he walked towards the destroyed door. He began to get angry as a purple aura emanated from his body. "NOOOOOOOO, LET ME OUUT" he screamed as electricity began to stream around his mouth. His scream was so powerful, that a hole was created between dimensions.

Meanwhile, back in Daten City, the Demon Sisters had been searching for a portal to get to Vegito's dimension, without success. At least until they found the portal Majin Buu just made.

"Look sister, is that the portal Corset was talking about?" asked Kneesocks

"I don't know, let's check it out" Scanty said.

They both walked towards it and looked through. They saw a mostly white structure with several different rooms on it. the whole thing was very high in the air, supported by a thin tower. Even though they found a portal and the chances it was the right one were very high, they still weren't totally sure.

"Well, I guess the only way to find out is to go through" Scanty said as she went through the portal.

"Wait for me, sister" Kneesocks said as she went in after Scanty.

Meanwhile, back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, they all noticed the hole, as it began to grow smaller.

"What is it? A hole?" Gotenks asked.

"A tear in the dimension" Piccolo answered. He noticed Majin Buu inspecting it and began to get worried. "Oh no, he'll escape, somehow he's made a rip in space and time. If he enters, he'll get back to Earth" Piccolo said. "Majin Buu, fight me" he yelled.

"Ah, the hole's closing" Gotenks said concerned.

"I knew I could have my candy" Majin Buu said as he began to travel through the hole. Before Gotenks and Piccolo could enter though, the portal closed. Before it did however the Demon Sisters traveled through from their dimension to Vegito's. They arrived at Kami's Lookout and looked around.

"Well sister, do you think this is the place?" Kneesocks asked.

"It has to be" Scanty said. They looked over and saw Majin Buu turning people into chocolate.

"Sister, what is he doing?" Kneesocks asked scared and appalled.

"Just don't focus on that, let's just find the Dragon Balls and get out of here" Scanty said as they began to run and look for the Dragon Balls.

They ran around, dodging Majin Buu, and everyone else to stay out of sight, all the while looking for the Dragon Balls. They looked high and low sneaking around, tearing the place apart looking for the Dragon Balls. Eventually they came to a room with no lights. The only light was being provided by the windows. In the center of the room was an altar, covered in a cloth sheet. They walked over to it, lifted off the sheet, and saw all seven Dragon Balls sitting in a circle. They both looked at the Dragon Balls and then looked at each other.

"Sister, do you think these are the Dragon Balls?" Kneesocks asked.

"Well, if the information Corset gave us is correct, then yes, these are them" Scanty said.

"Then, let's grab them and go before anyone spots us" Kneesocks said. Scanty nodded her head and they both grabbed the Dragon Balls and ran back out to the front of the Lookout.

Meanwhile in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo and Gotenks were still trying to break themselves out. They had been screaming for hours trying to duplicate what Majin Buu did, with no results. Finally, Gotenks had enough.

"It's too bad, I wish there was a crowd around to see me do this" Gotenks said.

"Huh, what are you going to do?" Piccolo asked.

"Heh heh, just try and guess" Gotenks said. Piccolo wasn't in the mood and knocked him over the head.

"This is no time for your games" Piccolo yelled.

"Party pooper" Gotenks said rubbing the back of his head. "Okay, stand back. Ta Da, Hooooooo! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he yelled as he began to transform.

The ground began to shake as lightning sparked around his body. His hair began to flash as it grew longer. When it reached his waist, a bright light emanated from his body. When the light disappeared, he was transformed. His eyebrows were gone and his hair went town to his waist.

"Yeah" he said.

"AH, your hair, your body. You've been transformed" Piccolo said in amazement.

"You like the new look? You should. Heh, man I rock. Yeah, just leave everything to me" Gotenks said. He pulled out a mirror and examined himself. "Hey, with all this crazy hair, I barely recognize myself. Ah, at least it's better than pointy ears" he said turning to Piccolo.

"AH, you've become a Super Saiyan 3! How? How did you do it?" Piccolo asked still stunned.

"Ah, it's no big deal" Gotenks said as he walked forward a little bit. "I'll tell you about it later. I can't stay like this for long, I'd better get to work."

He began gathering energy, and when he had enough, he released a scream so powerful, it ripped a hole between the dimensions, just like Majin Buu did.

"Sister, we have the Dragon Balls, but how are we going to get back?" Kneesocks asked as they both leaned their backs up against the wall trying not to be spotted by Majin Buu. That was a good point, Scanty hadn't thought about that. She had so much stuff going through her mind that she forgot about getting home.

Suddenly, as if to answer their prayers, a portal opened that would take them back home.

"Look sister, that's our ticket out of here, but we have to make sure that no one sees us" Scanty said.

"Alright, I made a hole" Gotenks said. He then turned to Piccolo and pointed at the hole. "Let's go Piccolo. If you don't make it through this one, I'm not busting you out again."

So they both jumped through the portal. When Gotenks and Piccolo saw Majin Buu eating chocolates while everyone else on the Lookout was gone made Gotenks suspicious. Piccolo on the other hand was more worried about the state of the Lookout. It was in shambles yet again. While they were distracted by Majin Buu, the Demon Sisters made their escape through the portal. When they got back to their dimension, they found that they were back in Oten City.

"We did it, we got the Dragon Balls" Scanty said.

"Yes, but now what? What do we do now that we have them?" Kneesocks asked.

"Go back to the my tower in Oten City. There you will wait until the time comes" Corset said in their minds.

"Right" they both said as they walked to Corset's tower.

A few hours later, Majin Buu had been defeated by Vegito on the Planet of the Kai's in the Other World.

"Well Vegito, it looks like Majin Buu's no more. Good thing too because you JUST ABOUT DESTROYED MY WHOLE PLANET!" Old Kai yelled in his normal shrill voice.

Kabitokai, who was standing next to him, looked around at the devastation that resulted from this battle. The immediate area is full of craters and destroyed hills. Farther out there is a giant hole that leads miles into the ground. The mountain that held the Z Sword is nothing more than a pile of rubble. As the dust from the battle settles it is clear that a major remodeling is in order.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Vegito replied rubbing the back of his head. "But that's not how I wanted this to end. He left me no choice. It was either destroy him with all of my friends and sons still absorbed, or get killed and have the universe be destroyed by him. Now there is no way to bring anyone back."

"Hey Vegito, we might still be able to bring everyone back but there is a big problem" said a voice inside his head.

End of Episode 0


End file.
